Is There Out There?
by HaydensGal
Summary: Everyone has graduated from Horizon, But is there life out there for Scott without Shelby
1. Default Chapter

"Wow, can you guys believe it's almost time to graduate. I mean it seems like yesterday we had just gotten here." Juliette said in her usual giddy voice.   
"Yeah man, but it wont be the same you know. I mean we've been here so long and it's gonna be hard and scary out there." Auggie said.   
"Come on Auggie, I'm hungry." Juliette said before getting to emotional by thinking of leaving her friends.  
Everything had changed. Ezra graduated the year after Katherine. It's been two years since Scott left and came back to tell Shelby how much he needed and loved her. Now it was time fore everyone to leave. Shelby's stepfather had another heart attack and didn't make it. Elaine was caught with a 15-year-old boy named Jon and placed in prison for seven and a half years. Juliette's mother was still with Hal and was able to give Juliette a baby sister. Juliette was also doing better. She had gained about 10 pounds and stopped cutting herself. Her mother still put a little pressure on her, but Hal was there to let Juliette know she was beautiful. Auggie's brother was now clean and helping other young kids get their lives straight and Daisy's dad remained sober. Things were really looking up for everyone.   
"Hey David man, have you seen my jacket?" Scott asked as he packed his bags.  
"Nope!" David said barely glancing up.  
"Well do you mind helping me look for it I mean I'm leaving next week." Scott asked.  
"You have a whole week to look for it, what do you need me for?" David asked.  
"Come on David." Scott said, not really getting to mad or aggravated with David. "I want to go ahead and get everything and packed."  
David sat up on his bed and looked at Scott. David has been doing pretty good lately, not really ticking people off or anything like that, but something was different about him. "Look man, you have a whole a week." He said sternly before getting up and walking out of the dorm.  
Scott stood there for a second before shrugging it off and getting more things together.  
In the girls' dorm, Shelby was laying on her bed. A few of her things were already packed but the majority was still in its usual spot. She had a lot going through her head. What would it be like out of there? The only other life she had ever known was a life of filth and sorrow. She had to start a new life at Horizon but that wasn't too hard. She had Peter, Sophie and a little bit of Hannah to help her out, but now she was going to be on her own. She would still have Scott of course, but it was still different. It seemed so hard and she wasn't sure if she was ready to go, if she was ready to make it on her own.  
A few more moments went by before she crawled off her bed and walked outside. She started walking around in circles, trying to collect her thoughts.  
"Hey Shel." She heard a familiar voice.  
"Ah, just the man I wanted to see." She responded to Scott.  
"Can you believe it? I mean we're actually getting out of here. I know you've been waiting for this for a while." He said with a grin and took her hand.  
"Yeah, I can hardly contain myself." She said sarcastically.  
"Uh listen, I've been thinking and I was wondering if you could meet me tonight at one? There's something important I need to talk to you about." He said.  
"Yeah tonight at one it is." She said with a little grin before letting it fade. "I don't plan on sleeping much anyway." She mumbled to herself.  
"What?" Scott questioned.  
"Huh? Oh nothing, just… thinking out loud." She said and took his hand before catching up with the other cliffhangers.  
  
"Shelby, there you are." Fern said. Fern was one out of the three new cliffhangers. Kim and mark were the other two. Fern was at Horizon for getting mixed up with the wrong crowd and bringing a load revolver to school. Kim got landed there for her temper. After getting so mad and punching a whole into the wall, her mother and the judge had had enough and Mark was there for shop lifting.   
"Hey Shel, how are you?" Mark asked, looking her over. He had just gotten there about a two months ago and wasn't giving up on the fact that Shelby was with Scott.  
"Hi Mark, Fern, what's up?" She asked.  
"Mark and I wanted to know if you and Scott were still joined at the hip?" Fern asked. She had developed a little crush for Scott when he caught her fall in class.  
"Why does it matter, Scott and I will be out of her in week anyway." She said.  
"Is that a yes or no?" Fern asked.  
Shelby rolled her eyes and walked to Daisy, who was standing with David and Kim.  
"Hey Daisy." She said.   
"And she comes by slowly to say one of her last hello's." Daisy said.  
"What are you talking about?" Shelby questioned.  
"Oh come on Shelby, one more week. That's all you guys have left." Kim said.  
"All right cliffhangers, a very happy and sad time is among us. I see now that Scott and Shelby have arrived that we are all present. We all know that next week is graduation. We will be losing five of our cliffhangers. But they have worked hard and earned this moment. I just want to congratulate you." Peter said when he walked in. All the graduating cliffhangers were smiling and excited for the week ahead. All except Shelby. She wasn't just scared of leaving Horizon; she was of what would happen with her and Scott.  
  
"Scott? Scott where are you?" Shelby whispered. It was 1:15. She was growing tired, cold and impatient. What if Scott had fallen asleep? Then she heard a twig snap. Freezing before turning to see who it was, Shelby feared it was Peter, there to give her shuns on her last week there. Slowly she turned and saw who it was.  
"Sorry I'm a little late." Scott said and walked close to her before taking her into his arms and kissing her so passionately that Shelby melted.  
"Why did you want me to meet you here?" She asked.  
"Do you realize this is our last time ever. Our last time to meet out here, our last week, or last everything. We have a whole new world about to open up for us." Scott said. Shelby stood silent. "I want to spend this new world with you and only you. We've been through so much and I want to keep going. I don't have anything to give you yet but Shelby, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. When we're out of here and settled into a place to live, I was wondering if you would consider marrying me?" He asked.  
Shelby's eyes grew big and she became speechless. She didn't know what to say.  
"You don't have to answer that yet, only when you're ready to, when we have a home and everything. I love you Shelby. I always will." He said.  
"I love you too Scott." Shelby said and wrapped her arms around him. She held onto to him tightly and never wanted to let go. Never wanted to let go of the love, the man, or the moment. 


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO  
  
It had been 3 months since everyone left Horizon and a week since he first and last talking to Shelby. When he finally got in touch with her, something wasn't right. There was a different tone in her voice, a new attitude about her. He missed her and all this change wasn't helping him. Then he decided. He pulled out his bag and started packing, he was going to see Shelby and make sure they still had something.  
  
Shelby and Matt were never apart. There was something about him. He was tall, with brown hair and green eyes. He wore hair spiked up and always had a smile on his face. He had never been in trouble. Not the kind of trouble Shelby was used to anyway. He was perfect and Shelby liked having a guy that she could tell her problems to and not worrying about his. She felt safe with him. Not that she didn't feel safe before when she was with Scott but she didn't have to worry about Matt having a breakdown. Even though they had graduated from Horizon, there was still the pain deep inside. It just did hurt as bad.  
  
"Shelby, I'm really glad I met you, and I know you're with this Scott guy, but I can give you so much more than he can. I'm more than a phone call away; I can hold you when you're upset. Can he do that?" Matt said while they sat on a park bench.  
  
"Well no but once he gets things in order like college and a job, we'll be together." Shelby said.  
  
"But how long will that be. I want to be with you. I get this feeling when I'm around you, when I think of you. You're the first thing I think of in the morning and the last thing at night. I can't promise you the future, but I can promise you now. What do you say?" Matt asked with a gently voice.  
  
"But about Scott, I mean I love him, he knows everything about me and he was the first guy-"  
  
"I know you love him, I know he knows everything, but I know something's too. I know about the school and what its there for. You trusted me with that and for the things I don't know, I'm willing to learn. I'm not saying to leave him for good, just for now. Like I said, I can't promise you the future, just now." He said and took her hand. "Can you honestly say you don't feel anything for me, other than friendship?" He asked.  
  
"I do feel for you, I feel safe with you." Shelby said.  
  
"Then lets just see where it goes." He said. Shelby looked up at him and into his beautiful green eyes. She couldn't help but agree she couldn't help but say yes with a kiss.  
  
All Scott could think about on the plane ride there was Shelby's face when she saw him. He knew there would be a smile. He couldn't wait to see her. To hold her and smell her.  
  
"Sir, is that your wife?" A woman sitting next to Scott asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh no, this is my girlfriend, Shelby. I'm going to see her." Scott said and handed the picture of Shelby that he was holding to her.  
  
"Oh she's Beautiful." The women said while handing the picture back to Scott. "I'm Jessica." she said, introducing herself and extended her hand.  
  
"Scott, nice to meet you." He said, shaking her hand.  
  
"Would you like to see a picture of my boyfriend?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Sure." He said. Jessica dug around her purse and pulled out a picture of a nice looking man.  
  
"That's Kurt." She said, handing him the picture. "We've been together for two weeks, but I don't think its gonna last much longer." She said.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry." He said.  
  
"Don't be sorry, It's not your fault. I've liked him for a while now and he finally got a fling for me, but I don't know. Now that I got him and all, there's no point you know? Its like my mission was complete, I got the man I wanted, now I can move on." Jessica said.  
  
"I totally understand." Scott said.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman, please fasten your seat belt. Flight 19112 is now landing." The pilot said. Jessica fastened hers and watched as Scott had some trouble. He finally took his seat belt and tied it in a knot.  
  
"That will not keep your butt in that seat. It will come loose as the plane goes down and you'll fly forward." Jessica said.  
  
"Well, I can't get it to work any other way." He said. Jessica just sighed.  
  
"Undo it, let me help you." Jessica said as Scott untied his seat belt. She undid hers so she could turn and help Scott. After getting his right she situated herself into her seat and grabbed her seat belt. Before she had a chance to fasten it, the plane tilted downward and started to go for the landing.  
  
"Whoa AH." Jessica said as she put her hands on the seat in front of her to keep her from falling. Scott placed his hands around her waist and helped her to stay in her seat. He pushed her back and held her down as she quickly fastened her seat belt.  
  
"Are you ok?" Scott asked, not sure rather to laugh at the irony or be concerned. Jessica smiled and chuckled a little.  
  
"I'm fine, a little scared from that but fine." She said and breathed with relief. "That wasn't something I was expecting." She said.  
  
"I'm sorry, if I would've known how to work my own seat belt this wouldn't have happened."  
  
"Once again, don't be sorry, it's not your fault. I don't know if the whole seat belt tied thing I told you was true or not, I just didn't want to sit and find out. Besides, there's no such thing as it being someone's fault." She said.  
  
"Huh?" He said.  
  
"Well think about it. If you knew that that whole me flying forward thing was gonna happen, wouldn't you have warned me or asked for help with your seat belt in the first place?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Probably not, seeing you fly like that and squeal was kinda cute." He said with a cheesy grin. Jessica couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"You know what I mean. If you knew something bad was gonna happen in result of your action you wouldn't have done that. Right? Right. So there for it's not your fault." She said.  
  
"I'm still really lost." He said.  
  
"When people say don't be so sorry, you didn't know its not your fault its because you didn't know, it was not your fault. If you know it was gonna happen then it would be your fault but since you didn't it wasn't." Jessica said, seeing Scott was still really confused. "Forget it." She said.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman, thank you for flying with America number 1 flight service, you may now exit the plane." The pilot said.  
  
Jessica unbuckled her seat belt and stood up at the same time as Scott.  
  
"It was nice meeting you Scott." She said as she walked into the isle.  
  
"Yeah, to bad we cant be friends or anything." Scott said.  
  
"Yeah well you know, meet someone on the plane never forget them, wind up on a talk show. I don't want to miss that. If we become friends we'll ruin the talk show." Jessica said. "Besides if we're truly meant to be friends, we'll run into each other again." Jessica said as she headed for the exit.  
  
"Dawson's Creek." Scott said from behind her.  
  
"What?" Jessica questioned.  
  
"He said to that chick, if we're truly meant to be, we'll find a way back to each other. What you said was kinda like what he said." Scott said.  
  
"You what Dawson's Creek?" Jessica asked.  
  
"No, my cousin did, she gave some advice on Shelby and told me where she got it from." Scott said as the reached the exit and shield their eyes from the sunlight.  
  
"Well I did get it from Dawson, I don't watch the show, I just heard it on a commercial."  
  
Scott and Jessica talked for a few more minutes, and then Jessica's ride came from her. Scott watched her until she was gone and then worked his way to Shelby's house.  
  
Shelby and Matt sat on her couch and watched movies all night. It was about three in the morning when they got a little distracted. They held onto each other so tightly. Shelby never wanted to let him go. Scott was now just a memory.  
  
"What was that?" Matt asked and let go of Shelby.  
  
"What was what?" Shelby questioned.  
  
"I thought I heard something." He said looking out the window. Shelby grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to her.  
  
"It was nothing." She said before kissing him again.  
  
"Well, Scott this is it. You're finally going to get to Shelby. Sure its late, but she'll be happy to see you. There's no turning back now; it took too long to figure out where she lived. If you leave now you'll just get lost. So go for it, knock on the door. She'll open with shining eyes, wanting only you." Scott said to himself before knocking. He slowly raised his hand and knocked three times, then stepped back and waited a moment.  
  
"Who is that?" Matt asked.  
  
"I don't know, who would be out this time at night?" Shelby said and she walked to the door and unlocked it. Scott's heart stopped and he heard the clicking of the locks being unlocked and the squeak from the doorknob turning. It was all happening in slow motion. For what seemed like an eternity went by before the door actually opened. The light from a lamp shined outside on Scott's face.  
  
"Shelby, I've missed you so much." Scott said before dropping his bags and hugging her.  
  
"Scott, what are you doing here?" Shelby asked.  
  
"What do you mean what am I doing here? I missed you. I had to see you." Scott said. He wasn't expecting that reaction from her. She didn't seem happy. Maybe seeing her was a mistake.  
  
"Shelby, who's at the door." Scott heard a voice. The voice of a young man. A young deep voice.  
  
"Who is that?" Scott asked. 


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE  
  
"Shelby, whose voice is that?" Scott asked again. Then he saw a man walk up to the door. It hit him. It hit Scott all at once. Now he knew why Shelby had been acting so strange on the phone, why she was never able to talk to long. Then he looked at her face. Her hair was messy, and her clothes were wrinkled.   
"Um, Scott, this is Matt. Matt, this is Scott." Shelby said.  
"What is he doing here at the three in the morning?" Scott asked.  
"I was about to ask you the same." Matt said.  
"Um, Scott we need to talk. Matt I'll see you tomorrow." Shelby said. Matt walked to the door, kissed Shelby on the cheek and walked out of the house and to his car.  
"Shelby, who is that?" Scott asked.  
"Come inside Scott, and sit down." Shelby said. She put his bags in the closet and sat next to him.  
"Matt and I are really good friends." Shelby said.   
"Oh just friends? That's ok then. I thought he was taking my place in your heart." Scott said before leaning forward and kissing her lips. She pulled away.  
"Scott let me finish. Matt and I are REALLY good friends. We started dating each other." Shelby said.  
"I don't understand. What about me, what about us?" He asked.  
"Oh Scott come on, what we had was left at Horizon. You live far away and who knows how long it'll be before we could actually be together. We have to face reality, this isn't a fairy tale and you're not my prince." Shelby said.  
"I flew all the way down here though. I love you." Scott said.  
"Scott stop torturing yourself. We're over." She said. "When I picture my future, I don't see you there anymore. Instead I see Matt." Shelby said. "This is so hard for me, I don't think we can even be friends anymore." She said.  
"Ok, that's fine. Where did you put my bags." Scott asked.  
"What? Stay here for tonight. Don't be stupid." Shelby said.  
"Where the hell are my bags. I'm outta here." Scott said. Shelby walked to the closet and pulled out his bags. He took them and walked out the door. Before he left he turned to her. "Shelby I love you. I'll always love. You're the only girl for me. When you realize I'm the only guy for you, look me up. I'll be waiting." Scott said.  
Shelby watched as Scott walked away. It hurt her to see him go but at the same time, she felt relived, she was finally free.   
Scott went back to the airport and sat in one of the chairs. He had bought tickets for back home and was waiting for it to be time to leave.  
"Hey stranger, what are you doing here?" A familiar voice said. Scott's eyes popped open and looked straight ahead at the women standing in front of him.  
"Hannah?" He said.  
"Yea, you made it out of Horizon?" She asked.  
"Yea, just a few months ago. How are you?" He said as he stood up and gave her a hug.  
"I'm good, waiting for my flight. I'm on my way to see Peter. How is Peter doing?" Hannah asked.  
"He's married. He married Sophie not to long ago." Scott said.  
"Really, that's great. I always knew they would wind up together."  
"Attention passengers, flight 3245 will be departing in 5 minutes, flight 3245 will be departing in five minutes." A flight attendant announced.  
"Well, that's me. It was great to see you again Scott. I'm so glad everything turned out ok." Hannah said before giving a hug goodbye.   
"Thanks, Hannah, you too." Scott said. Hannah walked to the terminal and was out of sight. Scott sat back down and returned to his thoughts on Shelby.  
'I loved her, I still love her. She loves me. How could she do this? Why would she choose him over me? I just don't understand. We were supposed to be together forever. What's the point of living? Life might as well end without Shelby.'  
"Did you know your mouth moves when you think?" Scott looked up. "What are you doing here?"   
"Jessica, I should have known." Scott said.  
"I thought you were going to see that chick." Jessica said.  
"Yeah well, she... she has a new boyfriend." Scott said sadly.  
"Oh, well don't worry about it." Jessica said.  
"What?" Scott said.   
"What? Did you want me to say sorry? I can't apologize something that I had nothing to do with. Besides, if she found someone else, obviously, she's not the one for you." Jessica said and sat down next to him.  
"Well, there is no one else out there for me. I don't have anyone left. No friends, no family-"  
"No family?" Jessica cut Scott off.  
"Long story, my dad doesn't trust me, my mom lives in New Mexico." Scott said.  
"Oh well, you do have a friend I know that." Jessica said.  
"I do?" He questioned and raised an eyebrow.  
"Well fate is playing the cards here. If we are truly meant to be friends, we will find a way back to each other and we did. Right here in this airport." Jessica said with a grin. Scott smiled a little. His mind was starting to forget the pain he had inside.  
"Yeah I guess so." He said. "So, why are you back here?" Scott asked.  
"Well I came to end it with Kurt. He wasn't to upset. He was probably over me anyway." Jessica said and shrugged.  
"So you're going back home?" Scott said.  
"I guess." She said.  
"Yeah me too." He said and they got quiet for a moment.  
"Come on." Jessica said and stood up.  
"Where are we going?" He asked.  
"To get coffee, walk around the town, anything. We're not sitting in here all night waiting for a plane. Come on." Jessica said and started towards the exit. Scott got up and followed her.  
"So, Shelby left you, I'm done with Kurt. We're both single, spending the rest of the night together." Jessica said.  
"What are you trying to say." Scott asked.  
"Let's devote the rest of the night trying to find someone with a lot of money and really hot. We could go on like a shopping spree or something." Jessica said.  
"You're crazy. I don't want to lead anyone on. Its not all the fun." Scott said. Jessica saw the pain in his face and was trying to think of something to do. After a second, she slapped him, hard, across the face.  
"Ow, what the hell was that for?" Scott asked as he held his cheek.  
"I was just letting the pain from your inside match the pain on the outside. In other words, you will not spend your time with me moping, you will be happy and perky and the second you get sad, you get hit." Jessica said with a grin. "Now come on. You may not want a women but I'm getting me a man tonight." She took the sleeve of his shirt and pulled him along.  
"Jessica, you do realize its like, four in the morning don't you?" He said.  
"Yeah and you know what they say, the freaks come out at night." She said as they walked down the street. "Wait Scott stop." She said quickly.  
"What?" He said.  
"If you walk by me, people will think we're together. So stand a few feet away and just walk. If a creep comes up, you can be my hero." She said and pushed him to the side as she walked on.  
As they walked, Jessica kept looking behind her to make sure he was upset. She did have to slap him once more before a young man stopped her.  
"Hey, don't you think it's a little late for a fine thing like you to be walking around by herself." He said biting his lip and looking her up and down.  
"I'm not a thing, now if you'll excuse me I'm trying to find me a real man." She said and walked past him.   
"Hey baby, that ain't the way the game is played. I got fifty with your name on it." Scott's ears perked up when he said this.  
"I don't know think so, I have more class than that." She said and tried walking away again.  
"Ah, so you're an expensive little tramp. How about seventy five?" He asked. Jessica looked at him with disgust and disbelief. Scott decided to step into action.  
"There you are." He said.  
"You know this girl?" The man said.  
"Well of course, this is my sister Mary. No come on Mary, the kids are waiting." He said.  
"Kids?" Jessica said.  
"Honey, come on, our children. Kayla and Heather." He said.  
"I thought you said she was your sister." The man said.  
"Oh she is." Then Scott did something that surprised everyone, including himself. He grabbed Jessica, pulling her close and kissed her, a nice long kiss.   
"You married your sister?" The man asked in disbelief.  
"Of course not... we're engaged." He said. "I love you Mary." Jessica just grinned.  
"Uh, I love you too... Jerry." She said with a giggle. The man immediately walked off and Jessica busted out laughing.  
"Scott, I can't believe you did that. I didn't know you had it in you." She said.  
"Yeah well, what can I say. I had to do something and I didn't feel like fighting. I'm really a bad boy deep down." He said with a grin.  
"Yeah, not a bad kisser either." She said. "Come on, your walking next to me. I'm happy to have you walk beside me brother, but add a little gayness to your step, that way everyone will think your gay and that we're not together." 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
"You owe me big!" Scott said as he took a sip of hid coffee.  
"What are you talking about?" Jessica asked, as if she didn't already know.  
"Oh like you don't know, the way I had three different guys hit on me when I tried that dumb little walk." He said. A grin spread across Jessica's face.  
"Hey, it's not my fault you did it. I don't owe you anything anyway. I'm highly disappointed in you." She said and took a sip of her coffee.  
"Why? What now?" He said.  
"That second guy, um what's his name?" Jessica sat for a few seconds snapping her fingers trying to think of his name. Scott started to take another sip of his coffee. "JERRY!" She said loudly. Scott almost burnt himself.  
"What about him?" He asked.  
"He was cute, and you let him go. Now just what is wrong with you?" She asked.  
"You're crazy. I don't know why I let you talk me into coming with you. Oh wait, I didn't. You never gave me much of a choice." He said.  
"Are you saying you didn't have any fun? At all?" She asked.  
"Yes, that's exactly what I am saying." He said. She could tell he was in that, how do I live without Shelby mood.  
"Ok, so you didn't have fun, but Scott look out over the top of the buildings. Isn't that sunrise beautiful?" She asked.  
"What sunrise? I can't see through the cloud of smoke coming from the chemical plants." He said sarcastically.  
"I give up, I can't do the impossible." Jessica said as she stood up and grabbed her purse and coffee. "Scott my dear, I have wonderful time, but you are the impossible." She said as walked to the exit and left the coffee shop.  
Scott sat back in hid chair and put his coffee on the table. He looked at his watch and nearly jumped out of his shoes. The plane was leaving in 20 minutes and he was an hour from the airport. He immediately ran out of the shop. As he was running, he saw Jessica walking ahead of him. As he passed her, he grabbed onto her shirtsleeve.  
"Come on the plane leaves in 20 minutes." He said as she ran as fast as she could with him.  
"Scott, stop, we won't make it so just stop." She yelled to him  
"We will make it, just hurry." He yelled back.  
"Scott, stop... its too late." Jessica tried convincing him to stop.  
"Come on Jessica." Scott yelled back, getting angry now.  
"Why don't we take the bus?" She yelled.  
"It's to slow, hurry, we can still make it." He yelled.   
They ran the whole way to airport. Jessica had never been so tired before in life. Scott was out of breath, but once being a football player was ok.  
"Are you ok?" He asked her.  
"I... can't... breathe." She said, gasping for air.  
"We missed the plane, by a damn minute." He said. Jessica was leaning over, to tired to stand up straight. She was tired, dehydrated, couldn't breathe and her feet were sore because of her shoes.  
"Hey, you ok?" He asked again.  
"I... I..." Then she just fell onto the floor, passed out right there.  
"Jessica? Jessica, wake up. Come on Jess." He said fanning her off when he heard what he had said. Jess. The name of Shelby's sister. He went into a daze for a moment when Jessica started to cough and gasp for air again.  
"Hey, you ok?" He said.  
"I'm, I'm fine. Help me up." She said, still a little winded.  
Scott helped her up and to a chair. He watched her breath in an out. He pushed her hair behind her ears.  
"You gonna be ok right?" He asked.  
"I'm fine." She said.  
"Weren't very athletic back in high school huh?" He said.  
"I'm an artist, not an athlete." She said.  
"So, now what?" He asked. "How are we getting home?" He asked.  
"We wait for the next plane." She said.  
"That'll be four hours." He said.  
"Ah, we still have time." She said. He looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Go to the guys bathroom, change, get freshened up while I do the same in the girls. Then we find me a man." She said.  
"You're joking right?" he asked.  
"No, all the guys from last night are probably sleeping, so we find me a man that works all day or something. Now go, we're wasting time." She said and walked to the bathroom.  
After about 30 minutes, Jessica walked out. She was wearing a pair of jeans with a pink shirt that said STAR in yellow. After taking a few steps, she saw Scott, still sitting in the same spot, wearing the same thing, thinking of the same person. She walked to him and pinched his arm.  
"Ow!" He said as he pulled his arm away.  
"You're not dressed, and you were thinking of her." Jessica said.  
"I just don't understand it. I mean I loved her. I still do and she loved me. What does she in that damn Matt guy anyway? I told her everything. All of my secrets and everything. She was there for me and then I was there for her. Well I was there for the most part. But still I mean... how can she throw all that away?" Scott asked.  
"Scott, I don't know what all went down and I don't know all about your past with her so I cant answer that but I can give you some maybes. So maybe she wanted to try something new, maybe she is just scared of being with one guy only for the rest of her life. I mean if you two were in love what else could it be?" She said. "Now come on." She grabbed his sleeve and pulled him towards the men's room.  
"I can walk on my own thanks." He said.  
"Obviously not if you haven't yet." She walked into the bathroom with him and unzipped his bag. "Oh, these boxers are really cute. And here, put on these pants and this shirt." Jessica said handing him some clothes. "Go into that stall." She said pushing him towards it.  
"Jessica?" He said.  
"Yeah?" She replied.  
"Thanks." He said with a small grin.  
"Hey, that's what I'm here for." She said.   
After Scott was done in the bathroom, Jessica and Scott started walking around.  
"The town is different during the day isn't it?" Scott said.  
"Yeah, it seems safer, more boring." Jessica said.  
"How do you do it?" Scott asked.  
"Do what?" She asked back.  
"Keep such a great attitude when everything around you sucks." He said.  
"It's easy Scott. I just know that this is today. It wont last forever, neither will pain." She said.  
"Oh... OH man I'm sorry." Scott said.  
"What?" She said and looked back at him. He took a few steps back and started walking more feminine. Jessica couldn't help but giggle.  
"You're sick, there are children around here." A woman said as she walked past with her daughter. By now Jessica was cracking up. She walked up to Scott and took his hand.  
"No one here is worth being with. Act like we're together so they don't get any idea's." She said. Scott tightened his hand around hers and they started walking around.  
"That girls cute... oh so is she." Jessica said as they pasted numerous girls. She was trying to get him out of his stage of depression. Nothing changed. "OH MY GOSH, there's the one legged prostitute from Titanic." Jessica gasped.  
"What did you say?" Scott asked, coming out of a daze.   
"Scott you have to stop this. This isn't healthy." She said.  
"I'm sorry, you're right." He said.  
"Now cheer up, smile and... Scott what are you looking at?" Jessica asked. Scott eyes were frozen on a figure in front of him. Jessica looked and a saw a blonde beautiful girl with a guy. She could only assume it was Shelby.  
"That's her." Scott whispered. "What do I do?" He asked.  
"I... well you... I-" Jessica wasn't sure what to say. Then the girl was standing there.  
"Hey Scott." She said. "How are you?" She asked.  
"Fine." He said. Jessica looked back and forth between them before interrupting.  
"Hi, I'm Jessica." She said and extended her hand for Shelby's. Shelby hesitated, then shook it.  
"I'm Shelby, and this is Matt." She said.  
"It's nice to meet you." She said. "Scott has told me some wonderful things about you."   
"Oh really? Like what?" Shelby asked.  
"Oh, well you know-" Jessica began to say when Scott cut her off.  
"Jessica, we have to get back to the airport." He said.  
"Oh but the plane-"  
"It taking off in an hour." He lied.   
"Oh, so it is. It was lovely meeting and talking to you Shelby." Jessica said as Scott headed for the airport. Jessica immediately caught up with him.  
"So that was her huh? He hairdo is so last season. And she wasn't that pretty oh and her clothes-"  
"She's perfect." He said.  
"No trust me, I know my perfect and that was-"  
"I don't know who you think you are, dragging me everywhere with you, talking crazy and stupid things. You probably wouldn't even know what reality was if it came up and knocked you upside the head. And now, you're going to talk about her, about my Shelby like that." He said.  
"I was just trying to make you feel better."  
"No, you weren't trying anything. You don't know anything. If you made me feel anything it was worse." He said and walked off. Jessica stood there.  
Scott made it the airport and after about two hour got onto the plane and flew home. He checked the plane for Jessica. She wasn't on there. Once he had gotten home, he checked his answering machine. There was a call from Peter.  
"Hey Scott, Hannah said she saw you the other day. Small world huh. I was wondering how you were doing so why don't you give me a call to give me an update." That was it. That all of the messages. Now he was alone, in the apartment his dad had gotten for him. 


	5. Chapter Five

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
It had been three weeks. He was depressed. He never left his apartment for anything. Peter had called him a few more times. He never answered the phone or returned the calls. After a while, Scott found himself in bars getting drunk.   
"Oh, your awake." Said a voice.  
"Where am I?" Scott asked.  
"Oh, you don't remember last night? Let me refresh your memory." Said a young lady with blonde hair as she climbed on top of Scott and started to kiss him. He pulled away and looked at her.  
"What happened last night?" Scott asked.  
"You really don't remember do you?" She asked. "You were really that drunk? I'm just a one-night stand? I can't believe this Ryan." She said.  
"Ryan?" He asked.  
"Yeah that is your name isn't it? That what you told me last night." She said.  
"How drunk was I?" He said as he climbed out of bed and put on his pants. He looked back at her. She was sitting there, uncovered.  
"You know, it doesn't have to be a one-night stand." She said and crawled over the bed to him, pulling him towards her. He pushed her away and grabbed her shirt. He threw it to her.  
"Forget about what happened last night." He said and started leaving before pausing and looking back. "Did I use protection?" He asked.  
"Yes." She sighed. He walked out of her house and headed home.   
For some reason he felt better. He wasn't worried about Shelby anymore. Or Peter or Jessica. That night he was back at another bar, hitting on another girl.  
"So this is your place?" He asked as she took him to her room.  
"Yea and this is my bed. Make yourself comfortable. I'll be back." She said. Scott took off his shoes, socks, shirt and pants and climbed into her bed. He was wearing only his boxers when she walked back in, wearing nothing. She climbed onto the bed and Scott held her close.  
"Steve, are you sure you want to do this." She asked.  
"Oh yeah." Scott said. The next morning, Scott woke up, not knowing where he was, and left her sleeping.  
This had been going on for two weeks. But it wasn't working anymore. Jessica and Shelby were both on his mind. He didn't know why he couldn't stop thinking of Jessica. He didn't love her, he loved Shelby. He didn't even like Jessica, not as a friend or anything.   
"I need a drink." Scott said to himself and headed to a bar.   
After getting totally drunk, Scott decided to look for a girl. Most of the girls there he had already been with, he wanted somebody new, then he saw her. The girl for tonight. He went and made his move.  
"Hi!" he said. The girl turned and looked. "Can I buy you a drink?" He asked.  
"Wow, look at you. How have you been?" She asked.  
"What? What are you talking about?" He asked.  
"Scott are you drunk?"  
"How did you know my name?" He asked.  
"Oh, you're coming home with me." She said and dragged him to the car.  
"Where do you thinking your going with him?" A woman asked.  
"I'm gong home and he's coming with me." She said.  
"I don't think so, Steve is mine." She said.  
"Steve? This is Scott. Who is Steve?" Jessica asked.  
"That's me, I'm Steve and Jerry and Ryan and Billy." Scott said.  
"He's drunk, I'm taking him to my place. Please move aside." She said and walked to her car.  
When Scott woke up, it was still night. He looked next to him. He was in an empty bed.  
"Wha-what's going on?" He questioned to himself and the girl walked in. "Daisy?!" He said.  
"Hey Romeo, feeling better?" She asked.  
"I feel like sh-"  
"I know, you certainly do look like it too." She said.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
"I live here." She said. "Well I do for now. What's going on?" She asked in a worried voice.  
"What are you talking about?" he asked.  
"Well you were drunk, you hit on my of all people, and you're not with Shelby. Something has to be going on." She said.  
"Shelby left me." He mumbled.  
"If you're going to say something, say it so everyone can hear it." Daisy said.  
"Shelby left me." He said louder.   
"Oh." She said sadly. "So you decided to get drunk? Who is Steve and Jerry and Billy?" she asked.  
"I don't want to talk about it." He said while getting off the bed and heading towards the door.  
"Fine, don't talk about it, but I'm calling Peter." She said and reached for the phone when Scott ran up to her and hung it up.  
"No, you can't call him. Promise me you won't call him." Scott said.  
"Scott you need help and I don't know any other way to get it for you." She said.  
"Please, come on Daisy. Don't call him." Scott looking at her with pleading eyes.  
"If you promise not to go back to the bar and pick up girls, I won't call him." She said.  
"I promise." He said with a smile.  
"Say it, say what your promise." She said.  
"I promise not to go back to that bar and pick up girls." He said.   
"I'm serious Scott." She said.  
"So am I, I won't go back there." He said. "I gotta go home. I'll talk to you later." He said and kissed her cheek good-bye.   
Once he was out of the house and her sight he couldn't help but smile. He found a new bar to into to. It was perfect, nobody knew him there. He could get all of the girls he saw.  
"I told her I wouldn't go back to THAT bar, I didn't say I would give up bars completely." He said to himself and went to buy a drink.  
It was a new day. Shelby woke up in the arms of Matt. The man she loved. She looked at him, sleeping peacefully and kissed his cheek. He woke up and smiled at her.  
"You're the only girl I know that looks that good in the morning." He said to her. "I love you." He said.  
"I love you too." She said and kissed his sweet lips. She had never been happier.   
"Shelby, I love you so much. I've never felt this way about anyone." He pulled out a ring. "Will you marry me?" He asked  
  
Authors note~ first I own everyone in this story not from Higher Ground. I thought That should be said. Second I love nothing more than reading reviews. Rather their good or bad but I hate when people tell me how to write my story. I will tell you this, at the moment I'm planning an ending that will make everyone happy. I know you all want S&S together but please, let me write my story how I want to. What you say is not going to make me put them back together. Just read the story and enjoy it. You can give me bad comments all you want, I think they make me a better writer but don't tell me how to write my own story. ~HaydensGal~ 


	6. Chpater Six

CHAPTER SIX  
  
"Hey there sweet thing." Scott said to a girl. She turned to see who was talking to her. "Jessica!" Scoot said shocked.  
  
"Scott?" She said in disbelief.  
  
"I uh-"  
  
"Don't talk to me!" Jessica said and walked out of the bar. Scott went after her.  
  
"Jessica wait…" He said while trying to catch up to her. "Will you please stop?" He asked while grabbing her arm.  
  
"Why? So I can ruin everything else, so I can make things worse again?" She said.  
  
"You still mad about that huh?" He said.  
  
"I don't know Scott you tell me. You left me there, alone, when all I wanted to do was help you get over her." She said.  
  
"Look I was upset ok. I miss… I missed her." He said.  
  
"No, you… you don't still have a thing for her do you? You don't still get upset right? Right Scott?" He didn't answer. "I don't believe this. How can you still want her, after what she did?" Jessica asked.  
  
"I love her ok." He said.  
  
"No you don't love her. Love involves two people Scott, two! Count how many are in the relationship you have with her. It's one. Just one Scott. If you would open your eyes long enough to find out what else is out there, you would see that she's not the one for you and that maybe what your looking for is right under your nose!" She said.  
  
"Wait, are you saying you're the one for me?" He asked her.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, you know what I'm saying." She said and walked to her car. She shut her door and buckled her seat belt when the passenger side opened. Scott had jumped into the car.  
  
"What are you doing? I want you want you out of my car now." She yelled.  
  
"Jessica look, I'm sorry. I know I must of hurt you like really badly and I'm sorry. Can we please just be friends or something?" Jessica looked up at him.  
  
"Scott I can't take your episodes for Shelby. I just can't take it." She sad sadly. "Please get out of my car so I can go home."  
  
"No… No, you're all I have left." He said. "I don't have any more friends or anything. Do you know what I do every night? Do you?" He asked.  
  
"What do you do Scott?" She asked, getting annoyed.  
  
"I go to a bar, get drunk, and go home with a girl that I don't even know. Every single night and that was what I was going to do tonight but it turned out that the girl I was going to hit on was you. You were there for me once before, please be there for me now. I need your help. I can't do this alone." He said and took her hand into his.  
  
She was quiet for a few moments before sighing. "I don't know why I put up with you!" She said and started her car.  
  
"So, when did you get home?" Scott asked after about 15 minutes or silence.  
  
"I hitched hiked." She said.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"I purposely missed the flight, then thinking maybe you missed it too, I didn't want to take the chance of running into you. So I hitched hiked." She said and stopped at a red light.  
  
"Isn't that like, really dangerous?" he asked.  
  
"Yep, I ran into some sicko, but I know how to take care of myself." She said.  
  
"And how did you manage to do that?" he asked.  
  
"When I fight, I aim low." She said and started driving when the light turned green.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"What do you mean? I'm fine." She said.  
  
"No you're not, you're not… what's the word… spunky." He said.  
  
"Spunky?" She asked, almost laughing. "Spunky is the name of the dog on Rocko's Modern Life." She said.  
  
"You know what I'm trying to say." He said. "Are you ok?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." She said.  
  
"So there is something wrong." He said.  
  
"What? How do you get that?" she asked.  
  
"You said you WILL be fine. What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"I guess I just miss Kurt." She lied as she pulled up to her house. "Come on, I'll take you home in the morning." She said and walked to the front door.  
  
"Kurt? I thought you got over him a long time ago." He said as he walked into her house.  
  
"Yeah I did but I don't know." She said and walked to the kitchen. "Want something to drink?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah I'll take a screwdriver." He said.  
  
"Here's a coke." She said as she sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Scott walked and sat next to her.  
  
"Anything good on?" He asked.  
  
"Nope, wanna watch a movie?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah what movies do you have?" He asked.  
  
"I want to watch Waiting to Exhale." She said and popped it into the VCR.  
  
"Great." He said as they started the movie.  
  
He decided to make himself comfortable by taking off his shoes and putting his arm around Jessica. After about forty-five minutes into the movie, she started to get tired and rested her head onto his shoulder. She fell asleep that way.  
  
Once the movie was over, Scott was feeling a bit tired his self. He looked down at Jessica.  
  
"Wow she looks so cute when she sleeps." He said to himself. He slowly took his arm off her shoulder and stood up. He laid her head on a pillow and found a blanket to cover her with.  
  
The next morning Jessica woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. She sat up and saw she was on her couch. She rubbed her eyes and dragged herself to the kitchen to see Scott cooking.  
  
"Good morning." He said.  
  
"Hey." She said and sat down. "What are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"Cooking, I thought you might be hungry." He said.  
  
"I don't eat breakfast." She said.  
  
"Oh, well I do and I'm hungry so more for me." He said and sat down with a plate.  
  
"How do you know how to cook?" She asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
  
"You just don't look like the cooking type." She said and took a pinch of his eggs with her fingers.  
  
"At the school I used to go to, you had to cook and clean or you didn't." He said and took a bite from his bacon.  
  
"Whoa, strict boarding school." She said.  
  
"It wasn't a boarding school." He said between bites.  
  
"Then what was it?" She asked.  
  
"A school for teens with problems, you go there and they help you." He said.  
  
"What kind of problems did you have?" She asked.  
  
"It was nothing." He said and got up to bring his plate to the sink and started washing it.  
  
"Well what kind of problems did the other students have?" She asked.  
  
"Uh, well one girl was abused by her step-dad." He said as sorrow filled his eyes.  
  
"Well I can guess who that was." She mumbled and walked up to him. "You ok?" She asked.  
  
"I'll be fine, he said as he walked to the couch and started watching TV.  
  
"Well I'm here if you need to talk." She said and walked to her room to get dressed.  
  
Scott sat there for a few minutes before he got up to walk to her room. She was walking out of the bathroom in a towel.  
  
"OH Scott, get out." She yelled.  
  
"I'm so sorry." He said while covering his eyes and dashing out of her room. She hurriedly got dressed and walked out of her room to see Scott about to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked.  
  
"I'm gonna go ahead home." He said.  
  
"No, I'll drive you." She said and grabbed her keys.  
  
"No it's ok, I want to walk." He said. "Thanks for everything." He walked out of her house and tried to figure out where he was. After a few minutes he walled back inside.  
  
"Did you forget something?" She asked.  
  
"Maybe you should take me home." He said. Jessica sighed and grabbed her keys. Scott watched her walk to the door and he grabbed her wrist.  
  
"What?" She asked and looked at him. He walked up to her and pulled her close before holding onto her. He slowly lowered his lip 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
"Scott what are you doing?" Jessica asked. She knew exactly what he was doing, but couldn't let it happen.  
  
Scott slowly pulled away and looked at her. What was he doing? That wasn't Shelby.  
  
"I don't know." He responded. Jessica couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Come on, let's go." She said as they walked to her car.  
  
Once they were out of her driveway, Scott turned on the radio. He started scanning the channels when Jessica stopped it on a song.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
  
"I like this song." Jessica said as she started quietly singing to Always by Bon Jovi.  
  
"You're joking right?" He asked.  
  
"No I'm not, it's almost over anyway so just sit still." She said.  
  
Once her song was over, Scott took control of the radio once again. Jessica drove till she got in front of the bar.  
  
"Ok Scott, which way do I go to get to your house?" She asked.  
  
"Why don't you let me drive?" He asked.  
  
"I don't think so." She said. "Now tell me."  
  
"Nope, not until I get what I want." He said.  
  
Jessica looked over at him. He was sitting there with I'm too cute for you grin. She turned off the car and scooted over towards him. Seductively, she rubbed his arm.  
  
"What you do-"  
  
"SHHHH!" Jessica said as she put her finger over his lips. "Just trust me." She said and slowly brought her and down to Scott's stomach. She rubbed his stomach till she was at his back and slowly went lower. Her hands went into his back pocket. She licked her lips and looked Scott in the eye. Then she pulled her hands out with his wallet.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked. She pushed him back and grabbed her keys from the car before running out of it. Scott opened his door and went after her. She shoved her keys into her pocket and started looking through Scott's wallet.  
  
"Jessica, give it back and I promise I won't hurt you." He said. She kept running.  
  
"Tell me where you live and I'll give it back." She said.  
  
"Not until you give it back." He said as he caught up to her and grabbed her arm. He pulled her towards him and she hit his chest with her back. He instantly grabbed the wallet when something fell out. Jessica bent down to pick it up.  
  
"What's this?" she asked.  
  
"It's one of the hair thing's Shelby used when got dressed up for prom." Scott said.  
  
"Oh, well that's gross." Jessica said as she walked back to her car.  
  
"How is it gross?" He asked.  
  
"She could have lice." Jessica said. Scott grabbed her arm. She turned and leaned against her car waiting for what he had to do or say.  
  
Scott slowly put the hairpiece into his wallet and put it back into his pocket.  
  
"Well?" Jessica asked.  
  
Scott quickly took a step forward and grabbed her head into his hands.  
  
"Scott what are you doing?" She asked with a shaky voice.  
  
"Don't be scared." He said before kissing her. She quickly pulled away and looked at him with shock. "I'm not sorry." He said before getting into the passenger side.  
  
Jessica slowly got into the driver's side and went to start the car. She looked over at Scott.  
  
"Where do you live?" She asked.  
  
"Take a left here." He said pointing.  
  
Jessica started her car and followed every direction he had given her. The only time he spoke was when he told her which way to go. Other than that, the vehicle was quiet.  
  
"This is it?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah… you want to come in and, I don't know, watch TV or something?" He asked.  
  
"No I should get home." She said.  
  
"Jessica that kiss was nothing. I just wanted to kiss someone and you were there. I'm sorry that it scared you or whatever. We're just friends. I just needed to feel someone's lips. Now do you want to come inside?" He asked again.  
  
"Ok, but only for 30 minutes." She said.  
  
"Why 30 minutes?" He asked  
  
"Because Sponge Bob Square pants is on." She said and got out of the car. They walked up to Scott's apartment and Jessica raced to turn on the TV.  
  
"AHH!" She screamed.  
  
"What? What is it?" Scott asked.  
  
"It's my favorite episode. This is the one where Sponge Bob goes to Sandy's, she's a squirrel, and almost dies but at the same time sticks out his pinkie while Patrick screams for him to keep his pinkie up." Jessica said.  
  
"Yeah, right, here's some sprite." Scott said.  
  
Jessica laughed during the entire episode. Scott just sat back and watched her. He had never seen anyone laugh so hard at a cartoon about a sponge wearing pants. Scott couldn't help but chuckle a few times at Jessica.  
  
"Oh my gosh, isn't that the best episode ever?" Jessica asked when it was over.  
  
"It was ok." He said.  
  
"Jessica ok? That episode was the best epi- OH MY GOSH!" Jessica gasped as she spilt over her sprite. "Scott I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's ok, let me get some towels." Scott went to the bathroom to get the towels while Jessica picked up the can from the floor.  
  
"Here!" He handed one towel and he had another.  
  
They were both on the floor, on hands and knee's Cleaning up the sprite when their heads hit each other.  
  
"OW!" They said in unison. Scott rubbed his head while Jessica looked up at him.  
  
"You ok?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, it hurts a lot but I'll be fine." he said still rubbing his head.  
  
"Let me kiss it to make it better." Jessica said as she kissed the top of his head. Scott looked her in the eyes. She grinned at him.  
  
"Scott?" She whispered.  
  
"Yeah?" He whispered back.  
  
"Kiss me." She whispered again before he grabbed her and kissed her. He laid her back on the cold wet floor where the sprite was and kissed her passionately. She ignored the feeling of the floor and held onto him enjoying the moment.  
  
Author's Note~ it's been a while since I updated and it will be awhile again. I'm grounded for a month for my grades in school. Please just be patient with me. Thank you for the reviews and everything. ~HaydensGal 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
"What am I going to do? What am I going to tell Jessica? What happened here was a mistake. I mean I enjoyed and I think she enjoyed it. But it wasn't right." Scott laid in his bed awake thinking of the night before. Then there was a knock at the door. Scott went and answered it.  
"Oh, Uh Hey Jessica." He said.  
"Hey, I got your mail for you. There's a letter from Shelby." Jessica said as he grabbed the letter from her and opened it. She walked into the house and sat on the couch. His back was facing her as he read the letter.  
"Well? What does it say?" She asked. He turned to face her with tears in his eyes.  
"She's getting married." He said. "I'm invited to the wedding. Everyone from Horizon is invited." He said.  
"Horizon?" She asked.  
"Uh, my old high school." He said as a tear ran down his left cheek.  
"Oh Scott I'm sorry." She said.  
"Come with me." He said.  
"What? Where?" She asked.  
"To the wedding. Help me get her back or something." He said.  
"What? Scott I-" She began to say but he cut her off.  
"Jessica it's perfect. You can pose as my fiancée and get her fiancée to like you or something. Shelby will see that he is scum and then she'll come back to me." He said. "Will you do it? For me?" He asked. She looked at him with disbelief before getting off the couch and walking out of the apartment. She was walking into the elevator when he grabbed her arm.  
"Where are you going? What's wrong?" He asked.  
"What's wrong? Scott did you totally forget about last night? We spent the whole night together. Just and you me. There was no Shelby when that happened. And how can you still want her? She is getting married and you're still to stupid to see what a good thing you have when it is right in front of you. I like you Scott and you have to like me too or what happened last night wouldn't have happened." Scott stood there watching her.  
"So does this mean you will help me?" He asked. She groaned and she walked into the elevator and the doors the shut. Scott sighed as he walked back into his apartment. He sat at his table and thought about what just happened when someone knocked on the door again. He opened it and Jessica was there.  
"Ok, I'll help you, but only because you're my friend and I would expect you to do the same for me." She said. "But I'm not your fiancée, I'm your girlfriend." She said.  
"Jessica, thank you." He said as the sat down to discuss the plans.  
"That's what I'm here for." She said.  
"So why can't you act as my fiancee?" He asked.  
"Well, if I'm your fiancee, Shelby will know that she has lost you for good. That there is no way she can get you back. You have found true love and that's it. But if you have a girlfriend, there is still a chance to win your heart. Besides, do you really want to go out and buy an engagement ring, and tell everyone when our wedding will be?" She said.  
"Right, good plan." He said.  
"Now, we have been dating for two weeks." She said.  
"That's it? Two weeks?" He asked.  
"You and Shelby broke up three weeks ago, two weeks is fine." She said. "We met on the plane ride to Kansas and clicked but ignored the feeling because we were both in a relationship. I broke up with my man and you were single when we ran into each other again. We hit it off and the rest is history." She said.  
"Good plan!" He said.  
"Now you said that everyone from that school, sunset right?" She asked while in the middle of talking.  
"Horizon." He corrected her.  
"Oh right, so you said everyone from Horizon will be there, who is everyone?" She asked.  
"What?" He said.  
"Well I need to get a little history on them." She said.  
"No they're not important." He said.  
"Scott, to make this work, I'm going to have to know about your past. Why don't you ever talk about it?" She asked.  
"I talk about it!" He said sternly.  
"You talk about Shelby. You don't mention anyone else." She said.  
"Look you don't need to know anything about any of them!" He said loudly.  
"Calm down. It'll just make it easier." She said. "Ok, so we've been together for two weeks, but we never really talked about your past. Is that good enough for you?" She asked.  
"That doesn't seem right." He said.  
"Yeah no joke. Just tell me little things about the people in your past, like who was your best friend and who did you really dislike and stuff." She said.  
"My best friend was Shelby." He said sadly. "Uh, Peter was the headmaster type guy. He was really nice. And Sophie is his wife. She's pretty cool. Ezra is ok I guess. Auggie knows his stuff. Juliette is a princess. She's pretty much a sweet snooty rich girl. David is a troublemaker. He can really work on your nerves. Daisy's cool. She is always coming up with catchy phrases. And Katherine is the type that should be on student counsel or something. That's the original Horizon gang. Don't worry about anyone else from there." He said.  
"Ok, what was your favorite time there. What was something you guys would do?" She asked.  
"Well um, the MORP." He said. Jessica had a look on her face asking what is a morp. "It's prom spelled backwards. We all got together and spent the night dancing. It was the last night before Kat graduated. She was older than us." He said.  
"Ok, well I need to get going. We'll plan more of this crap later." Jessica said while heading towards the door. "Bye!"  
"Bye!" he said as she shut the door. "I can't believe Shelby is getting married." He said to himself. 


	9. Chapter Nine

CHAPTER NINE  
  
"Ok, how do I look?" Jessica asked as she walked out in a purple flowered skirt and a black shirt. "I know it not that great and I didn't want to over dress for this. But I did want to look nice and I wear this to all the funerals in my family."   
"You look nice." Scott said sadly.  
"It's not to late." She said. Scott looked at her confused. "To change you mind. We don't have to go." She said.  
"You would like that wouldn't you!" he said angrily.  
"What? Scott I'm here to help. If you don't want to go it's fine. We can just jump on a plane back home. I've already seen enough of Kansas in case you have already forgotten." She replied and looked into the hotel mirror.  
"No I'm sorry. This is my only chance to get Shelby back. We have to do it." He said. "Come on, let's go ahead and go." He said. Jessica grabbed her purse and followed him out the door.  
"Is it ok to be nervous?" he asked.  
"Yes it's totally ok." Jessica said and waited a minute before speaking again. "Look I can't guarantee that this plan will work, but I promise I will try my hardest to make it work." She said.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"What do you mean why?" She asked back.  
"TAXI!" Scott yelled while waving is right hand in the air. A taxi stopped and Scott opened the door for Jessica. She got in with Scott following. Scott instructed the taxi driver where to go. They remained silent until they made it to the church.  
"SCOTT!" Jessica and Scott heard a yell for his name once they entered the church.  
"Hey Jules, what's up?" He asked as she jumped into is arms with a hug.  
"Oh it's so good to see you." She said. "Who's your date?" She asked once she released him.  
"This is my girlfriend Jessica." He said as Jessica shook Juliette's hand.  
"It's nice to finally meet you. Scott has told me some wonderful things about you." Jessica said.  
"Really? Like what?" Juliette asked.  
"Where's Auggie?" Scott interrupted.  
"He's over there with Ezra and Peter." She said. Scott took Jessica's hand and they walked over to Peter and Auggie.  
"Uh Hey guys." Scott said.   
"Hey muchacho, what's happening?" Auggie said after shaking Scott's hand.  
"Hey Scott, how's it going?" He asked.  
"Uh it's good." Scott said.  
"It must be, look at your date." Ezra said. Jessica smiled.  
"This is Jessica, my girlfriend." Scott said.  
"Ezra? Is that you?" Someone asked.  
"Kat, hey!" Ezra said as he hugged Kathryn.  
"Hi I'm Kathryn." She said to Jessica.  
"I'm Jessica. It's nice to meet you." Jessica said as she shook Kathryn's hand.  
"She's Scott's new girl." Ezra said.  
"You and Shelby? Oh I'm sorry Scott." She said.  
"It just wasn't meant to be." He said. Jessica could feel the palm of his hands, starting to sweat.  
"Has anyone seen Daisy?" Ezra asked curiously.  
"No I haven't." Kathryn said.   
They all stood there talking for a while before Juliette came and dragged Kathryn away to see Shelby. Auggie took Jessica to introduce her to Sophie and David while Peter and Scott talked.  
"Is everything ok Scott?" Peter asked.  
"Yeah why?" He asked.  
"You haven't returned any of my calls and I know how close you and Shelby were. I mean her getting married was all such short notice." He said.  
"Shel and I are over. I'm happy with Jessica." He said. "Hey, where's Fern, Kim and Mark?" Scott asked.  
"Fern is home visiting her mom. Mark didn't want to come and see Shelby get married so he stayed behind with another group and Kim's mom took her out of Horizon a week ago." Peter said.  
"Why?" Scott asked.  
"She felt Kim wasn't making any progress." He said sadly.  
"I'm sorry man." Scott said.  
"Hey we win some, we lose some." Peter said.  
"Scott Barringer, there you are!" Sophie said as she walked up to Scott and hugged him.  
"Hey Sophie." He said.  
"I met Jessica, she's is such a nice girl." Sophie said.  
"Yeah, I think she's a keeper." Scott said. Then he saw Daisy walk into the door. "Excuse me a minute." Scott said as he walked towards her.  
"You look better." Daisy said. "Been to any bars lately?" She asked.  
"No." He said. "I made a promise."   
"I'm not stupid Scott, you promised not to go back to that one bar. I know you went to another bar." She said.  
"I went to one more after that night and that's it." He said.  
"Scott you have no idea how bad you scared me that night. My mom died because of drinking and then I find the ex-boyfriend of my best friend getting drunk and hitting on me. That was a really stupid thing to do." She said.  
"I know, I'm sorry."   
"Forgiven." She said.  
"Scott there you are." Jessica said as she walked up to him.  
"Daisy, this is my girlfriend, Jessica. Jessica this is Shelby's best friend, Daisy." He said.  
"Hi." Jessica said.  
"Daisy, Shelby's been waiting for you, then you have to see Ezra. Scott Shelby wants to see you too." Juliette said. "I'll keep Jessica company."   
Daisy and Scott walked to Shelby's dressing room. She looked beautiful in her white dress.  
"Hey guys!" She said with a smile.  
"Shelby, Ezra was looking for me. I'm gonna see what he wants." Daisy left Scott and Shelby alone.  
"Hey Scott!" She said.  
"Hey! You look beautiful." He said.  
"Thank you." She said.  
"Matt is a real lucky guy." He said.  
"Well I'm a real lucky girl to have him." She said as she danced in the mirror. "Rumor is you have a girlfriend." Shelby said.  
"Yeah, it's Jessica. You met her last time I was in Kansas." He said.  
"Oh her. Well she is really lucky to have you. You know it's funny, the only person I ever saw myself marrying was you. Then I met Matt and you met Jessica. Before today, when I said yes to Matt, I couldn't help but wonder if I was making the right decision. You know like maybe, you were my one true love and we were supposed to be together. Then I found out you were seeing someone else and knew I had made the right choice. That everything would be ok because you were able to move on." She said.  
"How does me dating Jessica let you know you made the right choice?" He asked.  
"Because every time we had a fight back at Horizon, you always tried to make it better, to get us back together. You didn't come back this time. You knew it was time to move on. That we aren't meant for each other." She explained.  
"You mean all I had to do was come back and you would be wearing that dress for me right now." He asked.  
"Yeah!" She said.  
"What about that night I found you with Matt. You told me it was over." He asked.  
"And you listened." She said. "You realized, all by yourself that we aren't made for each other. And you helped me realize that." She said with a beautiful smile on her face. She really believed everything she was saying. "Wow, is it normal to be this nervous?" She asked while holding her stomach and grinning.  
"I've never had to get married. I couldn't tell you." He said.  
"Well it's almost time for the wedding. Give me a good luck hug." She said with open arms.  
He walked to her and hugged her tightly before kissing her cheek. He looked her in the face and saw tears in her eyes.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"I know deep down inside I'm doing the right thing, it just doesn't feel right. That hug from you felt so good." She said. "Tell me something that will make me feel better."  
"Shelby, Do you love Matt?" Scott asked.  
"I love him more than anyone else in the world." She said with a smile.  
"Then you should be with him." Scott said as his voice started to crack.  
"Scott? Are you ok?" Shelby asked.  
"I love you Shelby. I love you so much and I can't stand the thought of you with someone else." He cried.  
"But what about Jessica?" Shelby asked.  
"I love you! Not her!" Scott said.  
"Scott I'm going to marry Matt. I thought you were past this. I love Matt." She said.  
"I want us to be together." Scott said.  
"Scott stop it. Don't make this harder for me. I love Matt. When you left that night you helped me realize that. When you didn't come back." She said.  
"But I'm back now!" He yelled. Jessica heard him yelling.   
"Scott please, please don't make this hard. When I made the wedding invitations, you were the first person I invited because you're my best friend and all I want is for you to be there and watch me walk down that isle." Shelby said.   
"No, I'm leaving. I cant watch you give yourself to another man." He said through tears.  
"Scott I love him. I'm marrying him with or without you there. But I'm asking you as a friend to please stay and watch this. Please?" She asked.  
"Fine!" He said as he stormed out the room. Jessica saw him coming out and walked up to him.  
"What happened?" Jessica asked in a concerned voice once she saw the tears.  
"She's going to marry him. She said she didn't know if she was doing the right thing until she found out that I had moved on and found someone else to love." He said.  
"Oh Scott I'm sorry!" she said sadly.  
"Hey guys, the weddings starting." Peter said as he walked into the wedding hall.   
"We'll talk about it later." Scott said and started walking to the wedding hall when Jessica grabbed his arm.  
"Wait, let me clean you up." She said as she wiped his tears away. He grabbed her hand and they walked in and found a seat in the back, away from everyone else.  
The music started and in walked the bridesmaid, maid of honor and flower girl. Then in walked Shelby. The music played as she walked in, looking beautiful and smiling. Scott watched her with tears in his eyes.  
"Do you, Matthew Eric Roux, take Shelby Elizabeth Merrick as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in good times and bad, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" The minister asked.  
Matt turned and looked Shelby in the eyes and smiled. "I do!" He said.  
"And do you Shelby Elizabeth Merrick, take Matthew Eric Roux as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in good times and in bad, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health?" Scott hand tightened around Jessica's. "Until death do you part?"   
Shelby turned and looked Matt into his eyes. "I.."  
"I can't stay and watch this." Scott whispered to Jessica as he got up and walked out the Wedding Hall with Jessica following behind him, never hearing Shelby's answer. 


	10. Chapter Ten

CHAPTER TEN  
"Scott? Are you ok?" Jessica asked. Scott didn't answer. "You haven't said a word since the wedding. I know your thinking of her. Do I have to slap you like last time?" She asked.  
"Please, just leave me alone!" Scott said as he looked out the window of the plane.  
"I can't do that!" She said.  
"Why?" He asked, getting aggravated.  
"Because I wouldn't be a good friend if I did." She said. "You know its not to late to get her back."  
"Not to late? Jessica are you brain dead? She's married!" He said.  
"There's always divorce." Jessica said.  
"Just, shut up ok! Can you do that?" He asked. Jessica sighed and got up from her seat.  
"Where are you going?" He asked.  
"Away from you. Come get me when you're ready to talk!" She said as she walked to an empty seat next to an old woman. Scott sighed and looked out the window.  
His mind never left the thought of Shelby, with Matt. He could hear the way it would sound for her to say I do. Then he looked over at Jessica. She was sitting there, talking to this old woman. She seemed so interested in what this woman had to say. He watched her laugh and respond to the woman's jokes. He turned back to the window.   
"Scott, honey?" He heard Jessica's voice.  
"What?" He asked, not wanting to know what she was going to say.  
"This is Martha, Martha, this is my husband Scott." Jessica said with a smile.  
"It's so lovely to meet you Scott, Jessica told me what happened, but don't you worry, I'm sure you mother wont mind to much." Martha said.  
"What?" He asked confused.  
"I'm going to have to ask you to go back to your seats, we're about to land." A Stewardess said.   
"It was lovely meeting you Jessica, and you too Scott. Cheer up, it's not the end of the world." She said as she walked back to her seat. Jessica plopped down next to Scott.  
"Hey!" She said with a smile.  
"What was that about?" He asked.  
"I told her that you forgot to feed your mom's bird and the bird died." Jessica said. "But don't worry, Martha is sure everything will be ok in the end." She said.  
"You are so retarded!" Scott said.  
"That's why you love me honey." Jessica said as she took Scott's hand into hers and kissed his cheek. She was surprise when he didn't pull his hand away.  
"Oh you are so wrong!" Scott said.  
"What do you mean dear?" Jessica asked.  
"I'm only with you for your money. I don't love you and I didn't forget to feed the bird, I purposely didn't feed it. It was always chirping and singing. It deserved to die!" Scott yelled. Martha turned to look in shock.  
"Scott, but I love you!" Jessica said. Scott pulled his hand away.  
"Well that's to bad, because I've been sleeping with your grandmother!" Scott said and looked at Martha, who was shocked. He winked at her and puckered up his lips. She turned around in shock and disgust.  
"MY GRANDMOTHER!" Jessica yelled. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!" She asked.  
"What can I say, I like older woman!" He said and looked at Martha again, she quickly turned around.  
"Well you won't get anything from me, not a penny or our baby!" Jessica cried as she unbuckled her seat belt and got up to go sit with Martha again. Just then, the plane went downward. Jessica flipped over a seat and fell down the isle.  
"JESSICA!" Scott cried as he unbuckled his seat belt and slowly made his way to her so he wouldn't fall.  
"Oh my goodness, that poor girl and baby!" Martha cried along with various other screams of panics in the background.   
When Scott finally got to Jessica, she was unconsouis and he head was bleeding. The plane then went back to its normal position and landed. Stewardess ran to Scott and Jessica.  
"Well told you stay seated, please sure move back you've caused enough damage to the poor girl!" One lady said.  
"No, but I-"  
"Sir, please." She said. "Everyone please exit the plane and thank you for flying. Have a nice day." She instructed everyone. Everyone slowly exited the plane, all whispering and gasping.  
"I didn't mean for this to happen." Scott said as tears rolled down his cheeks. Paramedics came rushing in.  
"Sir I have to ask you to leave the plane." She said.  
"No I can't leave her, she's my best friend."  
"Yeah you proved that today now please go." She said as she started walking him to the exit.  
"But she's all I have left!" He cried.  
"Sir please." She said.  
"Miss, miss are you ok?" The paramedic asked.  
"Scott, where's Scott?" Jessica softly asked.  
"Jessica, I'm right here." He said as he ran to her side and took her hand. "Are you ok? I'm so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen." Scott said.  
"Someone please get him out of here before he upsets her again!" A paramedic said.  
"Sir please!" The stewardess said.  
"Miss, there is a good chance that you have lost the baby!" The paramedic said.  
"I'm not pregnant." Jessica said softly.  
"She's delirious." He said.  
"No, I'm not, I'm ok." Jessica said. "I'm not pregnant, it was all just to get my husband to stay with me." She said.  
"And I'm not really with your grandmother, it's your best friend. But only once and I'm sorry. I love you Jessica!" Scott said.  
"I forgive you." Jessica said. Scott helped her up.   
"They gave you a Scooby Doo Band-Aid honey, it's on your forehead." Scott said. He picked her up and started carrying her off the plane.  
"I have a headache!" Jessica whispered.  
"You can sleep when we get to my place." He whispered back.  
"Sir, we must get her to a hospital for further examination and to make sure the baby is ok!" The paramedic said.  
"But I'm not pregnant, really I'm ok." She said.  
"I'm sorry we can't chance it!" He said. "We have to check on that baby!" He said. Scott put Jessica down for a minute and took the paramedic aside. Jessica stood there while Scott whispered to the paramedic.  
"Well what about her head?" He said.  
"It looks like she just cut it a little, nothing big." Scott said.  
"All right, but if anything goes wrong, don't blame me." The paramedic said. Scott walked to Jessica and picked her up.   
"What did you say to him?" Jessica asked when they were away from them.  
"That I was not able to produce sperm so there cant be a baby." Scott said. Jessica smiled and laughed. "Are you ok?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." Jessica said.  
"You scared me when you fell like that. We have to stop making up these lies for people." Scott said.  
"YOU!" Scott and Jessica heard a loud voice. "You put that poor girl down right now!" It was Martha.  
"What? Martha no you don't understand." Jessica began.  
"Don't tell me your taking him back. You deserve better than a pig." She said. Scott put Jessica down.  
"Martha, this is Scott my best friend, not husband. It was all a joke." Jessica said.  
"A Joke? I don't believe it. Its kids like you that make this world a rotten place." Martha said.  
"It just got out of hand and I'm ok. I'm really sorry." Jessica said.  
"He is still a pig and you need to drop him!" Martha said and walked away.  
"Please Jessica, lets go home!" Scott said.  
Jessica and Scott grabbed their bags and headed home. Scott drove since Jessica had hurt her head. She laid her head on the back of seat and closed her eyes.  
"Jessica, we're at my place!" Scott whispered. Jessica opened her eyes.  
"My head hurts!" She said. Scott walked around to the passenger side and picked her up. He carried her up to his apartment and put her onto his bed. He went to her feet and took off her shoes and socks then pulled the covers over her. He looked at her, her eyes were closed. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. He slowly bent down and gently kissed her forehead before grabbing the extra pillow and walked to the couch to sleep.  
Jessica woke up the next morning. She looked around and sat up. Her head still hurt a little. She walked to the living room and saw Scott sleeping on the couch. She smiled at how cute he looked.  
"Scott?" She whispered and gently shook him. He opened his eyes.  
"Hey, how do you feel?" He asked.  
"My head still hurts but a lot better. You didn't have to give me your bed." She said.  
"Hey, you were hurt and you would do the same for me." He said.  
"Well I'm gonna go ahead home. You can go get into your bed." She said and headed for the door.  
"Don't leave!" He said. "It's early."   
"Well what do you want me to do?" She said.  
"Go get back into my bed." He said and yawned.  
"I can't let you sleep on the couch." She replied.  
"Then I'll come with you!" He said. He got up and dragged her back into his room. They lied on the bed next to each other.  
"How are you feeling?" Jessica asked.  
"I don't feel!" He said.  
"What do you mean you don't feel?" She asked.  
"I gave my heart to Shelby. Unfortunately, she ripped it out and threw away." He said.  
"Well you still have me." She said. She looked deep into his eyes and ran her fingers through his hair. "Don't worry about her." She said.  
"I love her so much, she is the only one for me." He said and turned over onto his back.  
"Have you tried seeing other girls?" Jessica asked.  
"Yeah!" He said.  
"I'm serious Scott, I don't mean your one night stands and the few times we've kissed. I mean seriously get with someone." She asked.  
"No, I don't want anyone but Shelby!" He said sadly.  
"Do you want to die alone?" She asked.  
"No!" he said.  
"Well you're going to because Shelby is married and inlove. You have to move on. She isn't your one true love because if she was she would love you back." Jessica said.  
"Do you think you're my one true love?" He asked. "I mean I know you like and all." He said.  
"No, I don't think I am." She said and turned over onto her back and stared at the ceiling.  
"Why not?" He asked.  
"Because I do like you but you don't like me back so I'm not going to waste my time worrying about it." She said. "My true love is out there." She sighed.  
"How do you know I don't like you back?" He asked. Jessica turned and looked at him. He pushed the hair that had fallen in front of her face behind her ear.  
"Do you like me?" she asked.  
"No, I was just wondering how you knew." He said and smiled.  
"That's not funny." She said.  
"It had you wondering didn't it?" He chuckled.  
"This was suppose to be a serious moment." Jessica said.  
"I know but it was to serious and you're not a serious person. It was scaring me for a second." He laughed.  
"You really should move on though!" She said and looked back towards the ceiling.  
"I know and I will eventually. When I do, you'll be the first to know." he said. He kissed her cheek and closed his eyes and fell back asleep. Jessica stared at the ceiling until her eyes eventually closed and she fell asleep. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

CHAPTER ELEVEN  
"Ok, what about this shirt?" Scott asked, walking out in a red sweater with some kackii's.  
"That's fine, so was the blue sweater. Everything you're putting on is fine. Besides, it's just my parents. You don't need to look perfect." She said.  
"But I've never met them before and I want them to like me." He said.  
"Why? It's not like we're dating or anything." She said.  
"I know, but parents never seem to like me. I'm sorta bad boy, if you know what I mean. I steal the hearts of young girls, only to break them." Scott said while strutting in front of the mirror.   
"Right!" Jessica said. "It's hot outside, why are you wearing a sweater anyway?" She asked.  
"Oh, you're right." He said and took off his shirt.   
"I think you should wear this gray shirt with these jeans." Jessica said as she handed them to him.  
"Are you sure?" He asked.  
"You'll look hot, trust me." She went and sat on the couch while he changed and walked out. "Perfect, let's go!" She as she walked to the door. He followed her.  
"So, tell me about you're parents." He said.  
"Um, well my dad is a nice guy. He has a bad temper but when he's in a good mood, he's your best friend. My mom is funny. She also has a bad temper but is a nice person altogether." She said. "It's mainly my sisters you have to worry about."  
"Sisters? You mean there's more of you." He asked.  
"Don't get to excited just yet. We all have very different personalities." She said. "Jill, she's the oldest, she is smart, Lisa is the bad girl." She said.  
"She's a bad girl?" He asked with an evil smile. "I like her already!" he said.  
"Don't get to excited, she's 15 and she's bad like wears pants down to her knee's bad, not naughty bad. Then there's LeeAnn, she's a princess." Jessica said.  
"And you are..." Scott asked.  
"I'm the loner, the individualist, I'm my own person!" She said proudly.  
"Who happens to be in love with me!" He said with a smile.  
"Right, whatever you say." She said. He gave her a questioning look. "Scott, a crush and love are two entirely different things." She said as she pulled into her parent's driveway.  
"This is it?" He asked nervously.  
"This is it!" She said. "Come on!" She grabbed her purse and headed for the door with Scott behind her.  
"Hey, Jessi!" He dad called from the kitchen.   
"Hey Daddy!" She said as she gave him a big hug. She, then, went to her mom and gave her a hug. "Hey Momma." She said.  
"Hey Jessi!" She said as she kissed her cheek.  
"This is Scott, Scott this is my mom and dad, Gina and Vince." She said with a pleased smile.  
"It's nice to meet you!" He said.  
"Where's Jill, Lisa, and LeeAnn?" Jessica asked.  
"Jill is on her way here, Lisa is in the bathroom and LeeAnn is in her room." Her mom said.  
"Come on Scott, I want you to meet them." She said as she took Scott's hand and led him to the back of the house.  
"JESSI!" LeeAnn screamed as she ran and hugged her sister.  
"Hey LeeAnn." Jessica said to her twelve-year-old sister and kissed her head.  
"Hey slut!" Lisa said to Jessica as she walked into LeeAnn's room.  
"Hey Lisa, um this is my friend Scott, Scott this is Lisa and LeeAnn!" Jessica said.  
"Hey!" He said. "Um, where's the bathroom?" He asked.  
"Right over there!" Jessica said as she pointed to the bathroom.  
"Oh my gosh Jessi, he is so hot!" Lisa said.  
"Is he your boyfriend?" LeeAnn asked.  
"No he is not my boyfriend, he's just my friend." She said.  
"Oh, so he's mine for the taking!" Lisa said while looking towards the closed bathroom door.  
"Forget it Lisa. He's like 19 or 20 and your what? 13? Besides, he just got out of a serious relationship." Jessica said.  
"FYI I'm 15 and don't come homer with and attitude, no one asked you to come over today." Lisa said.  
"Momma and Daddy did thank you!" Jessica said as Scott walked out the bathroom. "Come on Scott. I want to show you my old room!" Jessica said. Scott followed Jessica to an old room. There were stuffed animals on the bed and shelf and a desk. It was pretty much empty.  
"This is it?" He asked.  
"Well I took almost everything to my apartment." She said and sat on the bed.  
"JESSI, JILL'S HERE!" LeeAnn yelled.  
"SEND HER TO MY ROOM!" Jessica yelled back. Soon Jill was in her room.  
"Hey!" Jill said.  
"Jill this is my friend Scott, Scott my sister Jill!" Jessica said.  
"Hey!" Scott said and Jill said hey back.  
"So what time did you get home? Jill asked Jessica.  
"Not to long ago, How's the love life?" Jessica asked.  
"I'm so in love with Doug. I really think he may be the one!" She said with a big grin. "Are you two dating?" Jill asked.  
"What? Us? No, we're just friends." Jessica said.  
"Oh I was about to say, what would Kurt think? But nevermind."   
"Uh Kurt and I broke up a long time ago. Momma didn't tell you?" She asked.  
"No, I havn't heard anything about that." Jill said.  
"COME EAT, FOODS READY!" They all heard Jessica's mom yell and headed for the table. Once everyone had their food and started eating, Jessica's dad started to act like dad.  
"So Scott, where do you go to school?" He asked.  
"Um, I'm not attending school at the moment." He said.  
"Oh, well where do you work?" He asked.  
"I don't exactly have a job." Scott replied.  
"You don't exactly?" Her dad questioned.  
"Well, my dad is sending me checks every week until I can start attending a local college and get a job." Scott explained.  
"Oh, I see!" Her dad said. "Scott, how old are you?"   
"I'll be 20 next month sir!" Scott answered.  
"So you're telling me you're almost twenty years old and you don't have a job?" Her dad questioned.  
"Um, Yes sir!" Scott answered starting to get nervous.  
"This food is great, don't you think so Jill?" Jessica asked trying to change the subject.  
"What if something was to suddenly happen to your dad and you didn't get anymore money? I don't mean death I mean bankruptcy or something along the lines of that. What will you do? I'll tell you something you wont do is get money off Jessica!" Her dad said sharply.  
"Daddy!" Jessica said.  
"Vince honey, why don't you calm down!" Jessica's mom said.  
"With the way this world works today he needs a decent job so he can take care of those he loves instead of having them take care of him!" He said.  
"Daddy please, he does a lot more than you think." Jessica argued. "He cooks and clean and he took care of me when I was sick and-"  
"When were you sick?" Her dad cut her off.  
"Oh well I wasn't sick sick, I just hit and cut my head and he took care of me, he helped me. Just because his dad pays for the things he needs doesn't mean he doesn't work hard. He does his share to pay his dad back!" Jessica said.  
"He is old enough to take care of himself. What school did you go too? Didn't that teach you how to work hard for what you want?"   
"They taught me a lot of things sir!" Scott answered.  
"Like what?" He asked.  
"They taught me everything I know. They taught me how to be strong and to take care of myself." Scott answered.  
"And you think by having your dad pay for everything is taking care of yourself?" Her dad asked.  
"They also taught me to lend a hand when someone needs some help getting back on their feet." Scott said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think my welcome has been worn out!" Scott said and walked out the house.  
"Daddy what is your problem? I've never seen you act like this!" Jessica said before following Scott.  
"I knew it Jessica, I knew I should have listened to my gut and stayed home. What was all that about anyway?" Scott asked.  
"I don't know, he's never acted like that around anyone. He is really a nice, I swear!" Jessica said.  
"Let's just go!" Scott said before getting into the car.  
They rode home in silence. The radio was turned off. Scott just laid his head on the window and starred out.  
"Scott?" Jessica finally broke the silence.  
"Yeah?" He asked.  
"What kind of school did you go to?" she asked. "I mean all the school's I went to taught me how a frog looks like from the inside and stuff like that. They taught us what we needed to know to survive school, they didn't teach us things that we needed to survive life!" Jessica said.  
"It doesn't matter!" Scott said.  
"Well I mean it sounds like a good school. If it's still around maybe I'll send my kids there or something!"  
"It takes a lot before you get to go there!" Scott said.  
"Like what?" She asked.  
"It's just not a regular school." He said.  
"Why wont you tell me about it? I mean its like your scared I wont be your friend if you tell me." She said.  
"I went to a school for dysfunctional kids ok!" He said sharply.  
"Ok, what else?" Jessica asked.  
"What else do you want to know?" He asked.  
"Why were you there?" She asked.  
"We're not going there!" He said as they pulled up to his house. He started to climb out of the car.  
"Scott, I'm sorry about my dad!" She said.  
"Yeah, don't worry bout it, it wasn't your fault!" He said and walked inside.  
Jessica started driving home. She had never seen her father act that way. She pulled up into her driveway and went to her apartment. She started checking her messages before calling her dad to find out what was wrong.  
"Jessi? It's Lindsay; I was just calling to say that Go Fish is canceled. It sucks, after only three episodes!"   
"Jessica, It's your dad. Look I know I acted wrong towards your friend but only because I'm afraid of losing my little girl. There was something there tonight between the two of you. I know these things. You two are meant for each other. I love you kid, I don't want to lose you. Call me later!"  
Jessica walked to her room and sat on her bed. Her dad did always have a way of knowing when people should be together but was he really right about her and Scott?  
  
Author's Note~ Wow, It has been way to long. My deepest apologies. I was about to work on the chapter when my mom had a heart attiack during spring break. Now she's better and I finally was able to update but then my friend gave me her computer so I was busy transferring everything. I am so sorry. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve  
"I put in a job application at American Eagle." Scott said as he and Jessica walked through the grocery store.  
"Why? I thought your dad was paying for everything." Jessica said as she open a bag of chips and started eating them.  
"Well I thought it would be something nice to tell your dad." Scott said. "Are you gonna pay for those chips?"  
"My dad? What does my dad have to do with you getting a job? And yes I am." She said as she took another chip.  
"Just what he said at dinner. I am old enough to take care of myself. I don't need my dad paying for everything." He said.  
"Don't let what my dad said bother you. He was just looking out for his little girl." She replied.  
"How is he looking out for you when my dad pays for everything for me?" Scott asked.  
"Well he called me last night." Jessica said.  
"What did he say?" Scott asked.  
"That he saw sparks between the two of us." Jessica said.  
"What? No offense but no, I don't think so." Scott said as they went to the checkout counter.  
"Well my dad has a way about being right about stuff like this. And I mean he can't be totally wrong. I've spent nights at your house and what about the night I spelt the sprite all over the carpet?" Jessica questioned.  
"What about it? We spent the whole night making out. Its not like we ever had sex or anything."   
"Yeah but Scott, you don't spend the whole night making out with someone and not feel anything for them." Jessica said.  
"Yeah you can, I mean we did." Scott said.  
Jessica looked at him with disbelief. Why was he being such a jerk? She sighed and started to walk past him when he grabbed her arm.  
"Where are you going?" He asked.  
"From now on when you want someone to go grocery shopping with you call Daddy!" She said. "I'll be waiting in the car!"  
Scott paid for everything and headed for the car. He didn't know what Jessica's problem was. He loaded everything into the trunk and climb into the passenger side of the car.  
"What the hell was that about?" He asked.  
"You don't know?" She asked.  
"No I don't know." He said back.  
"Then forget it." She said as she started the car and headed for his apartment.  
"Will you help me carry these up?" He asked.  
"Fine!" She said as she turned off the car and grabbed a few bags. They walked up to the apartment in silence. Once Jessica was up there, she put everything on the table and started to leave when Scott stopped her.  
"Jessica I don't know what I did or said that offended you but I am truly sorry. You are my very best friend and I want it to stay that way. I'm sorry! Will you please stay?"   
"Ok!" Jessica said after a few seconds.  
"Good, I didn't buy all this food to eat by myself. I was thinking I could cook us dinner and we could stay up all night watching movies." Scott said.  
"Hmm sounds like a plan. But if I'm gonna be here all night, I'm sleeping in my clothes. Let me run home and get something comfortable for when we watch the movies ok?" She asked.  
"That's fine, I'll start cooking." He said.  
Jessica went down to her car and headed home. She walked into her room and grabbed some pajama pants and a tank top before rushing back to Scott's place. When she got there she walked back upstairs and into his apartment. Once she was inside she was frozen in place. There were candles lit on the table with the food ready. Scott walked out of his room with a rose in his hand.  
"Scott… this is beautiful." Jessica said as he walked to her and handed her the rose.  
"What can I say? When I'm bored, I'm romantic." He said.  
"I bore you?" She asked.  
"I was bored without you here." He said as he pulled out a chair for her.  
"Thank you." She said as she sat down. She sat and smelt the rose as he made her plate. "What are we having?" Jessica asked.  
"Mashed potatoes with gravy, corn and beef, and for desert, strawberry shortcake." He said with a smile as he placed her plate in front of her and started to fix his.  
"Scott, this is to much." She said. "It smells good."   
"Thank you." He said as he sat down. "Dig in!" He said.  
Jessica smiled as she took a bite from her potatoes. She watched Scott eat and enjoyed her meal.  
"Peter called while you were gone." Scott said.  
"Really? What did he say?" Jessica asked.  
"He was just making sure I was ok. He couldn't talk long."  
"Oh!" Jessica said as she finished her food.  
"Are you ready for desert?" He asked.  
"Yea I am!" Jessica said with a big smile.   
"Ok, I'll be right back." Scott said as he took both of their plates to the kitchen. He returned a minute later with two pieces of the strawberry shortcake. Jessica smiled as he placed it in front of her and sat across from her.  
"I want you to take the first bite." He said to her.  
"You know, a girl like me could get use to all this special treatment." Jessica said and took a bite. "Mmmhmm, Scott this is wonderful." She said. He smiled and ate his piece.  
Once they were done, Jessica went into his room to change while he cleaned up the kitchen. They sat down together to watch the movie.  
"So what are we watching?" Jessica asked.  
"Con air. Have you seen it?" Scott asked.  
"No, but I've always wanted to." Jessica said as he popped the movie into the VCR and sat down next to her. Once the movie started, Jessica laid her head onto his lap and he played with her hair until she fell asleep and the movie ended.  
The next morning, Jessica woke up. Scott was still in bed so she left him a note saying thanks for everything and that she had to go home. She'll call him later that night.   
"So Lisa said you have a hot new boyfriend!" Jessica's friend Kirsten said as they were shopping.  
"He's not my boyfriend but yeah, he's hot." Jessica said.  
"Is anything going to happen with the two of you?" Kirsten asked.  
"Well I don't know, last night he cook my dinner and desert. He treated my like a princess. But I don't think there is anything there." Jessica said.  
"Do you like him?" Kirsten asked.  
"A little, but we're just friends. That's all we'll ever be. I want you to meet him. What's better than my two very best friends being friends?" Jessica said.  
"Great, can't wait to make a new friend." Kirsten said.  
"I gotta go home, call me tonight!" She said as she walked to her car and headed home.  
Once she was home she checked her messages while getting ready to call Scott.  
"Jessica, its Scott. I got a letter from Shelby today. I didn't even open it. I just threw it away. Proud of me? I think I'm ready to move on and meet new people. Talk to you later."   
"He's ready to meet new people?" Jessica said to herself. "Maybe something can finally happen between the two of us."   
She walked to her phone and called Scott. But before she could dial the number there was a knock at her door. She hung up the phone and walked to the door.   
"I'm coming!" She said as she unlocked the door and opened it. "Hey Scott." She said as he walked in.  
"I've got some good news." Scott said with a smile.  
"What?" Jessica asked.  
"I got the job at American Eagle." Scott said.  
"That's great! Do you want me to tell daddy?" Jessica asked, very proud of Scott.  
"There's more." He said.  
"Oh, what is it?" Jessica asked.  
"Well I went down there, so they could show how to do what and all I met someone." Scott said with a huge smile. "She's really beautiful and I have a date with her tonight!" He said.  
"A date? With her? And you just met her today?" Jessica asked, a little disappointed.   
Before Scott could answer, there was another knock at Jessica's door. She walked and answered it.  
"Oh my gosh Jessi, I have a date tonight and I have no idea what to wear, you have to help me pick something!" Kirsten said as she rushed into Jessica apartment, freezing when she saw Scott.  
"Kirsten, what are you doing here?" Scott asked.  
"I was going to ask you the same thing." She said.  
"You two know each other?" Jessica asked.  
"She's my date tonight!" Scott said.  
  
Author's note~ sorry for the wait. It started out I was studying for finals, which I passed. YAY me! Then my computer completely broke, then I just got lazy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll post the next one ASAP! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen  
"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right, she's your date?" Jessica asked.  
"Oh my gosh Jessi, I had no idea this was your Scott." Kirsten said. "He is so cute!" She whispered.  
"We're going out tonight. We're going to the movies." Scott said.  
"What are you going to see?" Jessica asked.  
"We don't know yet, we'll figure it out when we get there." Kirsten said.   
"Oh well, have fun." Jessica said, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.  
"Well actually Jess, I came by to see if I can borrow your blue shirt?" Kirsten half said, half asked at the same time.  
"I just got that back from you the other day." Jessica said.  
"I know but it looks so much better on my, please Jess?" Kirsten asked.  
"You know where it is." Jessica said. Kirsten went to Jessica's room and came out with the top on.   
"Thank you Jessi." She said as she and Scott left the apartment building. Jessica moped to the couch and sat down. Not know what to think.  
"So what movie do you want to see?" Scott asked Kirsten.   
"What about Lilo and Stitch." Kirsten said.  
"Are you sure?" He asked.  
"You don't want to see it? Jessica thinks its gonna be stupid." Kirsten said.  
"Yeah, I kinda agree with her." He said.  
"What about spider man?" Kirsten asked.  
"That's cool." Scott said as he paid for the tickets and went into the movie. They found and seat in the back of the half empty theater.  
The next day Jessica woke and went into her kitchen. She never answered the phone last night so she had many messages.   
"Jessica, this is Kirsten, you have to call me. I had so much fun last night with Scott."   
"Hey Jessica, its Scott." Jessica's ears perked up as she gave her full attention to Scott's message. "It a great time with Kirsten, maybe all of us can do something tonight. You can find a date and we can double date."   
Jessica sighed as she laid her head on the table.  
"Why her? Why not me?" Jessica mumbled as she heard a knock on her door. She got up and opened it, seeing Scott and Kirsten.  
"Morning sunshine." Scott said with a smile.  
"Hey ya'll, how was your date?" Jessica asked.  
"It was great. After the movie we went and walked for hours, just walking and talking." Kirsten said. "It was very romantic." She smiled. Jessica smiled.  
"Sounds it." Jessica said as she let them into her apartment.  
"So did you get my message about the double date?" Scott asked.  
"Yeah I did." She replied.  
"And?" He asked.  
"I don't know any guys worth double dating with." She said.  
"Well Jessi, knowing you would say that, I got someone for you." Kirsten said.  
"What?" Jessica asked. Kirsten had a way of always setting Jessica up with people she couldn't stand. "Who?" Jessica asked.   
"Remember Patrick?" Kirsten said.  
"Yeah.... You're joking right?" Jessica asked in amazement.  
"Nope, I remember how much you liked him." Kirsten said. A smile slowly made its way to Jessica's face.  
"I can't believe you, I didn't even know you were friends with him. How did you do this?" Jessica asked.  
"Oh I have my ways." Kirsten said.  
"Does he remember me?" Jessica asked.  
"Yeah, I asked him, remember Jessica, that girl that stalked you and he was all like oh yeah I know her." Kirsten said.  
"You little slut I didn't stalk him." Jessica said, jokingly.  
"Yeah whatever you say." Kirsten said smiling. "Now, since you slept all day, Scott is going to home and change and I'm going to help you get dressed." Kirsten said.  
"Sleep all day? What time is it?" Jessica asked.  
"It's four in the afternoon." Scott said. "I'll see you later, honey." Scott said as he kissed Kirsten bye and left. Jessica's smile faded once that happened.  
"Come on!" Kirsten said, dragging Jessica to her room. "I want you to go take a shower while I pick you out an outfit." Kirsten said as Jessica walked into the bathroom. She took off her robe and got undressed. She turned on the water and as it was running she grabbed two towels and a rag before jumping in and feeling the warm water race down her body. She stood there for a few moments, with her eyes closed, before washing her hair and bathing.  
After thirty minutes she got out of the shower and walked into her room.  
"When did you get this dress?" Kirsten asked as she held up a beige spaghetti strapped dress.  
"The other day when I went shopping with Scott." Jessica said as she walked to her dresser and pulled out some undergarments. "Why, do you like it?" Jessica asked.  
"This is what your gonna wear tonight. It looks like it'll go a little past your knees. It's perfect. Patrick will love it." Kirsten said.  
"Where are we going tonight anyway?" Jessica asked.  
"Out to dinner." Kirsten said.  
"That's it?" Jessica asked.  
"Pretty much, go put the dress on." Kirsten said.  
"I will after I dry my hair and do my makeup." Jessica said as she grabbed her eyeliner.  
"You're not wearing powder or base?" Kirsten asked.  
"No, I don't like to anymore. I think I look better with the natural look. Less is more." Jessica said as she put on her eyeliner and then reached for her lip liner.  
"What all do you know wear anymore?" Kirsten asked.  
"Eye shadow, mascara, blush, powder and base." Jessica said as she put down her lip liner and put on some lipstick, then gloss. "Will you go get my blow dryer from the bathroom?" Jessica asked.  
"Sure!" Kirsten said as she walked to the bathroom and came back with the dryer.   
"Thanks!" Jessica said as she plugged it in and started drying her hair. She would place the hair dryer down and brush her hair before picking it back up and drying it again, trying to get her naturally wavy hair straight. Once she was done she walked over to the dress.  
"What are you going to wear?" Jessica asked Kirsten.  
"That pink dress you gave me." Kirsten said. "You finish getting dressed and then me, Scott and Patrick will come pick you up." Kirsten said as she left the apartment so she could get dressed.  
Jessica finished getting dressed and waited for about thirty minutes when there was a knock at her door. She got up, a little nervous about seeing Patrick for the first time after so long. She took a quick look in the mirror before opening the door.  
"Hey Patrick!" She said with a smile.  
"Hey Jessica, you look nice." He said.  
"Thanks." Jessica said as she locked her apartment door and walked downstairs with him. Once they made it downstairs, she looked at Scott. He looked so handsome. He looked up at him and smiled as Patrick open the door to the back seat. Jessica crawled in and scooted over, making room for Patrick.  
"You look nice Jess!" Scott said as he started the car and headed towards the restaurant.  
"Thank you." Jessica said while fastening her seat belt. "So, um, Patrick, how has everything been?" Jessica asked, trying to start conversation.  
"Its great. It really couldn't be better. What about with you?" He asked.  
"Its good. Could be better, could be worst but that's life." Jessica said and grinned. The rest of the car ride was silence.   
"All right you guys, we're here." Scott said as he parked the car and walked to the other side, letting Kirsten out. Patrick quickly made his way to Jessica's side and helped her out as well.  
"Thank you!" Jessica said and wrapped her arm around his as they walked to the restaurant.   
"Do you have reservations sir?" An old waiter asked.  
"Uh yea, it's under Barrengar." Scott said. "Table of four."  
"Ah, yes, right this way." Said the waiter, leading them to their table.   
"This place is so beautiful." Jessica said, looking around as Patrick pulled out her chair for her. "Thanks." She said as she sat down.  
"Hi, can I get you guys anything to drink?" A waitress walked up and asked.  
"I would like water." Jessica said and continued gazing while everyone else ordered their drinks.  
"Jessica, it's not that great." Scott said to her.  
"I love it." She said back. After a while they ordered their food and ate. They talked about what was going on in life and things like that before getting up and leaving. Scott drove Jessica to her apartment and Patrick walked her upstairs.  
"I had fun tonight." Jessica said to him when they reached her door.   
"I did too. I really liked seeing you again. Maybe we can get together sometime, just me and you?" Patrick half said half asked.  
"That would be great." Jessica said. Then Patrick slowly leaned in for a kiss. Jessica slowly met his lips with a quick peck. "I'll see you later." She said and opened her door. "Good night!" She said.  
"Good night Jessica." Patrick said as he headed downstairs and Jessica locked her door. She walked to her bedroom and put on something comfortable before climbing into bed.   
As she lay there, she thought about the night. It was about time she got over Scott. Patrick was a great guy and she used to like him so much. Maybe, just maybe, there was something there. Besides, Scott seemed happy with Kirsten and Jessica knew when Kirsten hooked up with someone, she would stay with them for as long as possible. There was really no point in waiting for someone for as long as a year when she could have Patrick.   
The next morning, Scott woke up and walked to his machine. No messages. He picked up his phone and dialed Jessica cell phone number.  
"Hello?" Jessica answered.  
"Hey, what's up?" Scott asked.  
"Oh Hey Scott, I'm at the park with Patrick right now." Jessica said before letting out a loud squeal and then giggling. "What are you doing Romeo?" Jessica asked in between laughs.   
"Nothing, I was just seeing what you thought of Patrick, but I kinda know my answer." Scott said.  
"Yea well... he's nice." Jessica said as she looked over at Patrick, playing with a little girl in the sandbox. She couldn't help but smile at how cute it was.  
"Well I gotta go. I'm spending the day with Kirsten. Wanna do something tonight?" Scott asked.  
"I can't, Patrick and I are going out. What about tomorrow night?" Jessica asked.  
"I'm busy with Kirsten." Scott said.  
"Oh well, then maybe some other time. Call me later ok?" Jessica asked.   
"Yeah no problem, bye chick." Scott said and hung up the phone. Jessica hung up hers and walked to Patrick.  
"Come on!" She said. "Let's go walk!" 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen  
"Hey, Kirsten, have you talk to Jessi lately?" Scott asked.  
"Uh yeah I did yesterday, but only for about 3 minutes. She was leaving to go out with Patrick. Why?" Kirsten asked as she closed the magazine she was looking at and walked to the kitchen, where Scott was cooking.  
"I just haven't really talked to her. The last time was last week when she at the park with him." He said as he stirred the food.  
"Have you called her?" Kirsten asked.   
"Yeah, I'll call and leave a message on her machine, then I'll go out somewhere with you and she'll call and leave a message and back and forth. I cant ever get to her when she's home." Scott said.  
"Oh, well, have you called her cell?" Kirsten asked.  
"I get the voice mail." Scott said as he fixed Kirsten's plate and brought it to the table. He got his and they sat down to eat.  
"Oh well, I don't really know what to say or do. Just try again later." Kirsten said as she took a bite of her food. "MmMm this is good." She said.  
"Do you mind if I call her now?" Scott asked.  
"Now? We're eating right now!" Kirsten said.  
"I know but now that I'm thinking about it, I won't belong babe." He said.  
"Go ahead if you want to." She said as he got up and walked quickly to the phone. "Jessica?" He said once he had dialed and she answered.  
"Hey Scott! What's up?" She asked.  
"Nothing, Kirsten and I were eating. I'm glad I finally caught you though. I was wondering if you want to do something tomorrow?" He asked.  
"Oh Patrick and I are going to the play West Side Story. I've always wanted to see it and its here. What about the day after that?" Jessica asked.  
"Cant, I'm doing something with my dad." He said.  
"What about the day after that?" She asked.  
"Uh yeah, I'm free." He said.  
"Cool, see you then. I'll come to your place." Jessica said.  
"All right, bye." He said and hung up the phone.  
"Well?" Kirsten asked once he had sat back down.  
"I talked to her. Tomorrow she's busy with Patrick and the day after I'm gonna be with my dad so I figured we would do something the day after that." Scott said.  
"Oh but I thought we were going to go have dinner." Kirsten argued.  
"No that's not till the 19th." He said.  
"Yeah, the day after you spend time with your dad." She said.  
"Oh shoot. Ok well we're not having dinner till that night. I'll spend the day with her and that night with you." He said.  
"Ok!" Kirsten said and finished her dinner.  
Two days pasted and Scott went fishing with his dad. They spent most of the time talking about what Scott had been up to.  
"So tell me about this Kirsten girl. You used to only talk about Jessica but I've heard Kirsten's name a few times in between the Jessica's." He dad said and he reeled in the line and recasted.  
"Oh Jessica hooked Kirsten and I up. She's a really nice girl." Scott said.  
"Are you serious about her?" His dad asked.  
"Not that serious, we just got together a few days ago." Scott said.  
"Oh, so do you think it'll last?" His dad asked.  
"I don't know, why are you asking me this?" Scott said and he quickly reeled in a bass. "Get the net Dad!" He said. Once they had into the boat they removed the hook and measured it.  
"Hate to say it Scott, its 2 inches below the limit. Throw her back." He said. Scott grabbed the fish and tossed it back. "The reason I asked was because you talk about Jessica a lot. I would have like to meet her. I thought maybe something was happening with the two of you."   
"Me and Jessica? No we're just friends and even if there was something we couldn't do anything about it." Scott said.  
"Why?" His dad asked.  
"Because she has a boyfriend and I have Kirsten." Scott said once he finished hooking a worm and casting.   
"Yeah but didn't you just hook up with Kirsten? How long has Jessica been with her guy."  
"She got with him around the same time Kirsten and I got together." Scott said.  
"Well then if I were you I wouldn't give up on her." He said.  
"I wont." Scott said. "I mean there is nothing to give up on. We are just friends."   
"Oh and I believe you too."   
"It's true dad. I like Kirsten." Scott said.  
"Well I'm just glad you're finally over Shelby. I don't care who you like and hooked up with, just as long as you don't waste your time waiting for Shelby to come back." He said.  
"Yea, I know." Scott said softly.   
"What do you say we call it a day? We're not really getting any bites." He asked. Scott nodded and pulled in the anchor.   
Once Scott was back home, he took a shower and lied in front on the TV. He started flipping through the channels when the phone rang.   
"Hey this is Scott and I'm not here, leave a message after the beep." Scott sat there, waiting to see who it was and stopping the TV on Sponge Bob.  
"Hey Scott, its Jessica. I know your not home but I was just calling to let you know my favorite episode of Sponge Bob is on. The one with Patrick and the Pinkie. See you tomorrow. MUAH!"   
Scott smiled and laughed a little at the message as he relaxes and fell asleep to the sound of Patrick banging on glass and screaming Pinkie. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen  
"Hey!" Jessica said as she ran into Scott's arms and hugged him.  
"Hey girl!" he said as he squeezed her tightly.  
"Oh gosh I've missed you so much." Jessica said as she walked into his apartment and put down her things.  
"You, I know what you mean." He said while shutting the door.  
"So, what have you been up to?" Jessica asked, trying to make conversation.  
"Just hanging out with Kirsten. You?" Scott asked back.  
"Hanging out with Patrick. You really like Kirsten don't you?" Jessica asked.  
"Uh yeah I guess I do. I don't really know her the way I know you but it'll get that way. How was the play?"   
"It was nice. I like the movie better but it was nice." Jessica said as she took off her shoes and plopping onto the couch, making herself at home.  
"Oh!" Scott said, then silence made its way into the room.  
"Um, are you doing anything tonight? Wanna go to the movies or something." Jessica asked.  
"Oh, um, Kirsten…" He replied.  
"Oh, well that's cool." She said before getting quiet again. "Why is it so hard for us to talk?" Jessica asked. "I mean we should have a lot to say, we haven't talked in a while." Jessica said.  
"I don't know." He said. "Wanna watch a movie?" Scott asked.  
"Um ok, what do you wanna watch?" Jessica asked.  
"I have Blade!" He said. "Kirsten bought it for me, for our one week!" He said.  
"Your one week? You guys celebrated that?" She asked.  
"I didn't think we were but Kirsten was excited about it." He said.  
"Yeah she would be. She always keeps up with that stuff." Jessica said and smiled. "Go ahead and put in Blade." Jessica said as she made room for Scott.   
Once Scott put the movie in and sat down, Jessica put her feet on his legs and relaxed.  
"I've really missed this." Scott said.  
"Missed what?" Jessica asked while watching the previews.  
"This, you and me, watching a movie. You're my best friend you know that right?" Scott asked.  
"I kinda figured." Jessica said with a grin. "Your one of my best friends too." Jessica said.  
"One of them? Who's the other?" Scott asked.  
"Kirsten. She and I have been friends since we were 14 years old, in the ninth grade." Jessica said. Their conversation was cut short when the phone rang.  
"Hello?" Scott answered.  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Kirsten asked.  
"Jessica is over. We're watching a movie." Scott said.  
"Oh yeah I forgot she was coming over today. I just missed you so much it must have slipped my mind." Kirsten said.  
"Oh well, that's ok but can I let you go?" Scott asked.  
"Yeah, I'll call you later." Kirsten said and hung up.  
"Sorry about that." Scott said.  
"Who was it?" Jessica asked.  
"Kirsten!" He said.   
"Oh well its no big-" Jessica was cut off by her cell phone. "Sorry." She said as she answered it. "Hello?" She said.  
"Hey what's up?" Patrick asked.  
"Hey, I'm over at Scott's." She said.  
"Oh what are ya'll doing?" He asked.  
"Watching a movie, can I call you back later?" Jessica asked.  
"Sure, later." He said and hung up.  
"Patrick!" Jessica said as she put the phone of the coffee table.  
"Oh!" Scott said.  
"I'm sorry!" Jessica said and sat up, putting her feet on the floor.  
"Don't be, its not our fault that we're such tasty morsels and have to get phone calls every two minutes." Scott said. Jessica smiled.  
"I think I'm going to break up with Patrick." Jessica said.  
"Why? I thought everything was going good with you two." Scott said.  
"It is, but he's not the one I want." Jessica said. "I liked him a long time ago but I've changed since then." Jessica said.  
"Oh, when are you going to do it?" Scott asked.  
"Tonight, when he comes over to my place." Jessica said.  
"Well good luck with it." Scott said and put his arm around her.  
"Thanks!" She said as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Kirsten's gonna kill me." Jessica said.  
"Oh well I'll protect you!" Scott said and pinched the side of her stomach causing her to gasp loudly and jump up.   
"Scott! Don't do that!" She said holding her side.  
"I didn't know you were ticklish!" Scott said as he got up and walked towards wiggling his fingers.  
"Scott Barringer stop it, sit back down!" Jessica demanded, back up into his room and running to the bathroom, slamming and locking the door.  
"Jessica open the door!" Scott said from the other side.  
"No!" she said.  
"Please Jessica, I gotta go to the bathroom!" Scott said, making up excises.  
"Go pee in a cup!" Jessica said.  
"I gotta go number two!" He replied.  
"Then find a bigger cup, or just a pot. That'll be big enough." Jessica said as she sat on the toilet.  
"Please open the door Jess!" Scott said, before running to the front door and knocking then running back to the bathroom door. "I gotta go answer the door, I'll be right back!" Scott said and ran to the front door, opening it and shutting it, then hurrying back to the bathroom door. "Uh Jessica, Patrick's here for you!" Scott said.  
"Patrick?" Jessica questioned while walking to the door and unlocking it. "Why is he here?" Jessica asked and opened it, only to see Scott leaning against the wall and grinning. "You're a jerk you know that right?" She said as he stood up straight and licked his lips.  
"Yep!" He said and slowly walked towards her. She quickly grabbed the door and when she shut it when he put his foot in front of it. He slowly pushed it open.   
"Scott, I want to watch the movie now!" Jessica said trying to walk past him. He put his arm around her stomach. She started walking backwards. "Scott, don't you dare!" Jessica said as she finally felt the tub hit the back of her legs. A smiled that showed fear rose on her face. "Scott!" She said. "Stop!"   
"I don't think so." He said until he was right in front of her. Forgetting about the tub, Jessica went to take a step back and started to fall backwards. She instantly gasped and grabbed Scott's shirt, pulling him down with her.  
"Ow!" she said while laughing. Scott put his hands on the bottom of the tub and pushed up just enough to not squish her.  
"Are you ok?" He asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine, are you?" Jessica asked.   
"Yeah I'm ok!" He said while smiling.  
"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to pull you in with me like that, it was a reflect!" She said.  
Then Scott stopped laughing and looked into her eyes.  
"What?" She asked as Scott moved his right hand and pinched her stomach. "AHH Scott, stop it, STOP IT!" She screamed, trying to get away from him. She got herself totally into the tub and pushed herself to the wall.  
"I'm sorry, it's just a reflect!" He said, still tickling her. He climbed on top of her and held her arms down with one hand and tickled with the other. Jessica started screaming and kicking her feet violently. Finally her foot his the faucet and turned on the showerhead.  
"OH that's cold!" Scott said, sitting up quickly and letting go of her arms.  
"AHH!" Jessica screamed and laughed as she tried to cover her face. Scott leaned his body, over her, covering her from the cold water. She lowered her hands, still laughing. "Oh my gosh, my stomach hurts so bad."  
Scott looked at her, and gently moved the hair that was sticking to her face away. Jessica looked up at him and stopped laughing. He looked down at her, into her eyes and slowly lowered his lips to hers. Once their lips met, a chill went down Jessica's spine as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. After a few moments, Scott pulled away and looked at her.  
"You look beautiful!" Scott whispered. A smile slowly went across Jessica's face.  
"Well I try!" Jessica said, before letting the smile fade.  
"What's wrong?" Scott asked as Jessica put her hand on his chest and pushed him off of her.  
"Kirsten!" Jessica said. "What about her?"   
"Oh, yeah!" Scott said, getting up and helping Jessica out of the tub. He walked to the towels and tossed her one.  
"I'm gonna go!" Jessica said, while walking out the door. Scott went after her and grabbed her arm.  
"Why? It's not like we've never kissed." Scott said.  
"I know but that was different." Jessica said.  
"How? I was still kinda with Shelby." He argued.  
"Yeah, but Shelby wasn't my best friend." Jessica said and walked out of the apartment. On her way to her car, she ran into Kirsten.  
"Why are you so wet?" Kirsten asked.  
"Oh, uh, long story!" Jessica said.  
"Oh, well did you have fun with Scott?" Kirsten asked.  
"You could say that!" Jessica said, smiling a little. "How much do you like him?" Jessica asked.  
"I really think he might be the one." Kirsten said. "Why?"   
"Curious, I haven't really talk to you, I just wanted to kinda find out how close you two were!" Jessica said.  
"Oh, well now you know. I'm glad you're my best friend Jessica, if you weren't, I know I wouldn't be able to trust you alone with Scott." She said before walking into the building and to Scott's apartment.  
Jessica didn't call Scott and he didn't call her after that day. It had only been three days but it was to weird for him and hurt too much for her. After thinking long and hard, Jessica decided to talk to Kirsten. She had to do everything in her power to win Scott. She knew deep down Scott must have feelings for her.  
Scott, on the other hand, didn't know what to do. He liked Kirsten and Jessica was the best friend he could ever ask for. But that's all her thought of her as, was a friend. But if it was all he thought of her, why did he kiss her? And why did he want to continue kissing her, even after the mention of Kirsten?  
"Hey, Scott, how are you?" Scott's dad asked over the phone.  
"I'm good, how are you?" Scott asked back.  
"I'm doing good. Listen, uh, I was wondering if you were doing anything tomorrow night."   
"No, nothing special, why?" Scott asked.  
"Well I was wondering if you and what's her name? That girl you were talking about wanted to come have dinner with me. I would like to meet her." He asked.  
"Uh no I think Jessica has plans." Scott said.  
"Not, Jessica! The way you talk about her, her name is permanently stuck in my head, I meant your girlfriend."  
"Oh, uh Kirsten. I'll ask her ok? I gotta go though, I'll talk to you later." Scott said and hung up before his dad could answer. He walked and sat on the couch. "Of course Dad meant Kirsten, why did I think he was talking about Jessica?" Scott asked himself.  
  
Author's note~ I am happy with the reviews I'm getting. I thought that on my last two chapters I rushed it. I know I rushed it but I spent more time on this chapter and I hope you guys like it. For those who left the negative reviews, I'm sorry if you don't like my story but I'm not making you read it. If you don't like it, don't read it. But I am sorry that I didn't make it to your liking. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen  
  
"Kirsten I need to talk to you!" Jessica said as she laid on her back across Kirsten's bed, starring up at the ceiling.  
"About what?" Kirsten said as she walked out of the closet with a red dress on, looking in the mirror then shaking her head and changing again.  
"Scott!" Jessica said, a bit nervous.  
"What about him?" Kirsten asked as she grabbed a new outfit to try on. "Can you believe I'm meeting his dad, I'm so nervous, what if he doesn't like me?" Kirsten asked as she walked to her ringing phone. "Hello? Oh hey Patrick. What do you mean she broke up with you? Well no she's right here why would she be with Scott? Oh, well I gotta go, I'll call you tomorrow!" Kirsten said before hanging up the phone. Jessica sat up and looked down at the floor. "You broke up with him?" Kirsten asked.  
"Yeah!" Jessica mumbled.  
"He was crying, he said you were leaving him for Scott, what is that about?" Kirsten asked.  
"Well that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about!" Jessica said, still mumbling. "I want you to break up with Scott!" She said, speaking up this time.  
"WHAT!?" Kirsten yelled. "I can't believe you would ask me something like that. I love him!" Kirsten said angrily.  
"I was more telling than asking and how on Earth can you say you love him. You don't even know him." Jessica argued.  
"You can't ask me something like that!" Kirsten said. "You told me you just thought of him as a friend."   
"But that was before!" Jessica said.  
"Before what?" Kirsten asked.  
"Before He was over Shelby!" Jessica said.  
"What? Who is Shelby?" Kirsten asked.  
"See you don't even know. I know about all of his problems, I know more about him than you ever will because he trusts me with these things. When I said I didn't feel for him it was because I didn't have a chance with him but now I do and of course, as always, you took that away from me!" Jessica said.  
"What do you mean I took it away from you?" Kirsten asked.  
"Oh like you don't know, every guy loves you every guy wants you. Well I'm tired of it." Jessica said.  
"Jessica, you can easily get any guy you want. You and I both know it." Kirsten said, more calmly.  
"Your right, and I'm about to get the one guy I've been waiting for!" Jessica said before walking out of the house and driving to Scott's.   
When she got there, she noticed Scott was sitting outside, leaning on hi car. He looked mad and when he saw her car he sat up, as if he had been waiting for her. Jessica turned off her car and got out. Scott was already at her car by the time she was out.  
"Hi!" She said with a half smile.  
"Kirsten called me, crying!" Scott said.  
"Yea? What did she say?" Jessica asked.  
"Well she yelled some things I couldn't understand about you and I think I heard Shelby's name somewhere in there and then she hung up on me. She called me back two minutes later and broke up with me." He said, trying to stay calm.  
"She did?" Jessica asked, trying to hide her excitement.  
"I want to know what you said to her!" Scott demanded.  
"I said-" Scott cut her off.  
"Patrick also called me. He said he hopes that you and I are happy together. What did he mean by that?" Scott asked, growing angrier. Jessica stood there, quiet for a moment. "Are you gonna answer me?" Scott asked.  
"Scott, I…" Jessica didn't know how to answer him. "We need to talk about us." She said.  
"That's what I'm trying to do right now." He said.  
"Can we go up to your place?" Jessica asked. Scott sighed before heading to his room, not answering her. Jessica followed. Once they were up in his apartment, he shut the door and Jessica walked and sat on the couch.  
"Scott, I know you know that I like you and I know you have to feel something for me too." Jessica said.  
"Oh jeez, no please Jessica, don't do this!" Scott said.  
"What? What am I doing? You are my best friend and since that day I met you in Kansas… I mean there has to be something between us. We left each other and then saw each other and left again and then got back together again." Jessica said.  
"No Jessica, that was all coincidence. There is nothing between us. I only see you as a friend." Scott said.  
"You're lying, what about that kiss?" Jessica asked. "What about all the kisses we've shared?"  
"That was… it was…" He began to say.  
"Exactly, you can't say you don't have feelings for me. Why won't you just admit it? It'll make both of us happy!" Jessica said, standing up.  
"There is nothing to admit to Jessica! Why can you understand that?" he asked. Jessica grabbed her purse and started walking to the door before stopping and looking at him.  
"You know I can get any guy I want. I have anyone!" Jessica said proudly.  
"So?" Scott asked, wondering why she was telling him this.  
"So why cant you be one of those guys?" Jessica asked.  
"You can't date your best friends ex, it's just not right!" He said.  
"I know that but she'll understand and she'll get over it." Jessica said.  
"No, nothing will ever happen between us. We're just friends! That's all we'll ever be!" Scott said.   
Jessica sighed and slowly left the apartment. She walked and sat in her car before laying her head on the steering wheel and crying, ignoring the blaring horn.  
The next day, Jessica didn't get out of bed; she simply lay on the pillow and traced her tearstained. She loved Scott and the though of just being friends killed her. Sure it was something but it wasn't what she wanted.   
"I know you can't get everything you want but why cant I just get this one thing?" Jessica said to herself before turning on the radio next to her bed. She heard Celine Dion's I'll be Waiting For You playing. Jessica slowly sat up and turned off the radio. Of course the one song she listens to will remind her of Scott. She buried her face into her hands and sobbed. She only looked up after hearing the phone ring. She sat there and let the machine get it.  
"Jessi it's Kirsten! I am very mad at you so don't think we're still friends I just want to know what you were thinking. You know when we were in school everyone told me I should drop you when you started dating Ben after he and I broke up. I know now that they were right. You are such an awful friend. You knew I loved him and know it's over between me and you and me and him. I hope you're happy. Oh and I know your sitting there listening to this. You're such a chicken. You have the nerve to do this to me and now you can even answer the phone."   
Jessica lowered her head with shame. Kirsten and Scott were both right. You don't do that to your friends. Although at the moment it didn't seem like it, Jessica knew she was doing the right thing in her heart.   
She was tired of lying around and feeling sorry. She had to talk to Scott. Slowly she grabbed her phone and nervously dialed the number. She closed her eyes as she heard ring after ring, waiting for him to answer.  
"Hey this is Scott, I'm not here so leave a message!" BEEP!  
"Scott I know your home answer the phone. Please pick up the phone Scott I need to talk to you!" Jessica waited for a moment, to see if Scott would answer. "Scott please!" Her voice started to crack. "Well I know you know who this is so just call me." She hung up and buried her face in her hands.  
Scott sat on his couch. He knew it would be her calling, before the machine picked up. He didn't want to talk to her. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He just wanted be left alone. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Eight-teen.  
Jessica and Scott were together everyday. When she was at work, he would stop by to bring her lunch and when he was working, she would go and hang out, act like she was going to buy something. Nothing could keep them apart. They had been dating for six months. It was now December. And Scott knew the perfect thing to get her.  
"Hey!" Jessica said as she jumped into Scott's arms.  
"You know, I think my manager knows you're not a customer." Scott said. Jessica laughed.  
"Well that's ok because I was just stopping by for a quick second to let you know that I'm not here to see you. I'm here Christmas shopping." Jessica said and started looking at some sweaters. "I'm so happy you're my boyfriend and it's Christmas at the same time." Jessica said.  
"And why is that?" He asked.  
"Because ever since I was like 15, I've wanted to buy my boyfriend this one thing for Christmas. Now I can." She said.  
"What is it?" He asked.  
"You'll see, I gotta go shop though. Love you!" She said and left to get all the things she needed. She had already bought everything for friends and family. All she had left was Scott. She was totally lost on what to get him. She walked around the mall, walking in and out of the stores she had already been in.  
Scott had gotten off work early to get to what he wanted to for Jessica. He made sure she wasn't around when he walked into the jewelry store and picked out a perfect ring. It looked liked it was made just for her. Once he had paid for it, he went home. And checked the messages on his machine.  
"Hey Scott, its mom, I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas. I mailed you your presents. Don't open them until Christmas. I love you."  
"Scott it's Sophie. Peter and I want to wish you a Merry Christmas. When you get a chance, give us a call. David says hi."  
"Scott… um…. Hi… It's me… Shelby. I don't really know what to say. I miss you. I have a surprise for you. Call me when you get this. Bye!"   
Scott rewound the message and listened to it over and over again. It was her. Her voice. He could see her, leaving him the message. Her husband probably wasn't around when she called. Why couldn't he be home when she called? Why couldn't he have talked to her?   
Just then the phone rang.  
"Hello?" Scott said.  
"Hey, its Shelby!" She said.  
"Oh, hey, Merry Christmas!" He said.  
"Merry Christmas!" She said.  
"What do you want? Why are you calling me now?" He asked.  
"I missed you. You're my best friend." She said. "I can't talk long. This is long distance. I just want you to know I have a surprise for you." She said.  
"What is it?" He asked.  
"You'll find out when the time is right. I gotta go though. Bye." Then she hung up. Scott slowly hung up the phone. He couldn't blink, or move. It was her. It was the phone call he had been waiting for so long. Then there was a knock on the door. Scott looked up and heard Shelby's voice in his head, repeating what she had said.  
"I have a surprise for you, you'll know when the time is right!" It was her. She was there, waiting for him. He got up and ran to the door, pulling it open as fast as he could.  
"Jessica!" He said, shocked it was Shelby.  
"Hey Honey, I stopped by your work to see you one last time and they said you already left." She said and walked in.  
"Uh, yeah, I took off early to do some shopping." Scott closed the door and turned to look at her. Her face was glowing, he hair was damp sticking, to her face from the snow and the tip of her nose was red. She had never looked so beautiful. And he remembered why he had forgotten about Shelby all those months ago. He walked up to her and grabbed her into his arms.  
"Scott, are you ok?" Jessica asked.  
"I'm wonderful now that you're here." He said and smiled. "Can you believe is only three days until Christmas?" He said and walked to the kitchen. "Want something to drink?" He asked and grabbed a sprite before she could answer.  
"Uh, a sprite!" She said as he walked to her and placed it in her hands. "Scott, what do you want for Christmas?" She asked. Scott stood there for a moment, thinking of what he wanted. Then he looked up at her.  
"That's easy!" He said. "All I want is to be with the people I love, to be with you!" He said. Jessica smiled before getting serious.  
"Scott this is serious, what is something I can buy you?" She asked.  
"I don't really want anything." He said.  
"Scott!" Jessica said stomping her foot. "Please help me with this!"  
"Jessica, I know whenever you find what your want to get me, you'll know it. It'll glow and scream your name." He said and walked to his couch.  
"But Christmas is only three days away." She said.  
"So you better go look!" He said. Jessica walked and kissed him on the cheek before walked out the door to go hunting for Scott's present.   
Jessica had walked into the mall once again, searching for something for Scott. She wasn't looking for five minutes when her cell phone rang.  
"Hello?" She said.  
"Hey, it's Scott. I decided on something!" He said to her.  
"And what is that?" She asked.  
"We will spend Christmas Eve with our family to humor them and we'll spend Christmas Day together. Ok?" He said.  
"Perfect, but you gotta let me go, I have to finish shopping for you. Bye honey!" She said and hung up. Then she saw it, the perfect present for him. It just looked like him. It was screaming, the way Scott said it would.   
Jessica walked to the window and looked at it before going into the store and paying for it.   
"You are perfect for Scott!" Jessica said and walked out of the mall.   
Scott sat at home. It was Christmas Eve and he had just gotten home from his dad's. His mom surprised him and flew down to see him. Now, he was lying on the bed, looking at the ring he had gotten for Jessica when the phone rang. He got up and walked to the phone before the machine got it.  
"Hello?" He answered.  
"Hey, it's me!"   
"Shelby?" Scott asked.  
"Yeah, I wanted to tell you Merry Christmas." She said. She sounded happy.  
"Thanks, uh you too! What are you doing?" He asked.  
"I just spent Christmas with Jess and my mom. It was great but I gotta go now. I'll talk to you soon. Bye!" She said and hung up. Scott sat there and looked down at the floor. Why was she calling? She had hurt him, and left him without looking back. Now she wanted to be friends? He looked down at Jessica ring that was on his pinkie. He walked to his room and put it back in its box before wrapping it. It was only a few more hours before he would see her again.  
Jessica sat on her bed. She had bought a red ribbon for Scott's present and couldn't wait to give it to him. She looked at the presents from her family. She had a wonderful time today but couldn't wait to see Scott. She looked at her clock. It was eleven PM. She put Scott's present on a pillow on the floor and got under covers. The sooner she went to sleep, the sooner she would see him.  
Scott woke up to the sound of food cooking in his kitchen. He got up and walked to the kitchen and saw Jessica cooking for him.  
"Hey!" He said groggily and sat at the table.  
"Hey Honey, Merry Christmas!" She said and brought him a plate of beacon, eggs, toast and grits.  
"You didn't have to do this!" He said and added some salt and pepper to the food.  
"I know, but I wanted to. You always cook for me, why cant I cook for you?" She said and sat down with her plate. "Tell me what all you did yesterday!" Jessica said and took a bite from her grits.  
"Um, My dad I watched TV and my mom came down from New Mexico to see me." He said.  
"Your mom? That was really nice of her!" Jessica said.   
"How was your day?" He asked.   
"It was the same as every Christmas. I go to my parents and get dressed there but then everyone shows up while I'm getting dressed so I spend the day in my pajamas with nice hair and makeup. We sit in chairs for an hour before opening presents. My sisters and I clean up the mess then we eat and that's it." Jessica said. "How's the food?" She asked  
"Better than mine!" He said and smiled. Then he heard a small whimper. "What's that?" He asked and looked around. Jessica smiled and got up.  
"Stay there!" She said and walked to the couch. She bent down and picked up and small black and white puppy. "Merry Christmas!" She said and carried the puppy to Scott.  
"A dog? You got me a dog?" He asked and smiled as he took the puppy from her arms and held it up to his face.  
"I remember about two months ago, we saw this little fellow in the window and you said you wanted it. And the other day when I was shopping I walked by and looked up at me and I knew this was it." She said and smiled.  
"What's his name?" Scott asked.  
"Oh that's for you to decided but I already called the vet and next week I'm taking him in for his shots." Jessica said. Scott put the dog on the table and stood up to her.  
"Thank you!" He said and bent down to kiss her lips.  
"What are you going to name him?" Jessica asked.  
"Sam!" He said and looked at the dog as he ate the rest of Scott and Jessica's food. Jessica smiled and took the empty plates to the kitchen. She took off her jewelry and started running the water.  
"You go get dressed and I'll do the dishes ok?" She said. Scott walked up to her and kissed her cheek.  
"Ok!" he said, but before he walked away, he grabbed one of the rings she had taken off and looked at the size. He walked to his room and unwrapped the ring he had gotten for her. He looked at the ring before sighing in disbelief. He had bought her a size too small. Immediately he jumped into the shower and got dressed. He grabbed the ring box and walked out of his room. Jessica had finished the kitchen and was playing with Sam.  
"I have to go do something. I'll be back soon!" Scott said and walked out the apartment before Jessica could question him. He spent the whole day, driving from Jewelry shop to Jewelry shop, hoping to find an open one with the same ring.   
After a few hours of being alone, Jessica got bored and walked to his stereo.  
"Want to dance Sam?" Jessica asked and pushed play on the cassette player. She walked to Sam and picked him up, waiting for the music. But she didn't get music. She heard Shelby's voice. It was Shelby, calling and leaving a message on his machine.   
Jessica sat on the couch after hearing the tape for two hours. She was thinking of where Scott could have gone when he came rushing into the apartment. She looked up at him and then looked down at the other gift she had gotten him. He smiled and walked up to her.  
"It's dark outside. Where have you been?" Jessica asked.  
"I had to go do something!" He said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean take that long."   
"Well Merry Christmas!" Jessica said and handed him his gift before getting up and grabbing her purse and coat.  
"Where are you going?" He asked.  
"It's late, I have to get home." She said.  
"Whoa wait, what's wrong?" He said and walked to her. Jessica stood there for a moment before looking up at him.  
"I know Shelby called you!" Jessica said.  
"What? How do you know?" He asked.  
"I was going to dance with Sam. I pushed play on the radio and I hear Shelby's voice." Jessica said. "Merry Christmas, I hope you're happy with her voice." Jessica said and turned to leave when Scott grabbed her arm.  
"Wait, I still have to give you your present." He said. Jessica stood there and sighed. Scott reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, unwrapped box and handed it to her. "Merry Christmas!" He said and smiled.  
Jessica slowly opened the box. Her mouth slowly fell open and she looked at the small ring. She looked up at him, a little nervous.  
"I know what you're thinking. It's not an engagement ring. It's a promise ring. I promise that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, not Shelby's voice." He said.  
"Scott, this is so beautiful!" She said and kissed his lips.  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you she called you, but I know how you get." He said and grinned.  
"You're forgiven… now go open your other present." Jessica said and watched him walk to the couch and open the big wrapped box. He pulled out a gray sweater.  
"A sweater?" He said and looked at her. "This is the one thing you've always wanted to buy your boyfriend?" He asked.  
"Yep!" Jessica said proudly. "Do you like it?" She asked.  
"I love it!" He said. Jessica went and sat next to him and kissed him. He looked at her and took her hand into his and walked with her to his room. Jessica sat on his bed and he sat next to her and kissed her. She lied down and kissed back when they were interrupted but a knock at the door.   
"I'll be back!" Scott said as he got up. "I'm gonna kill who ever's at the door." He said and Jessica giggled.  
Scott walked to the door and opened it.   
"May I help yo….u?" Scott said and his eyes got wide.  
"Surprise!"   
"Shelby! What are you doing here?" Scott asked in a shocked tone. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter eighteen   
"Scott, who's at the door?" Jessica called from his room.  
"Uh, It's uh..." Scott was shocked. Jessica got off the bed and walked to the door to see Shelby.  
"Oh!" Jessica said, now in shock too. "Shelby!" Jessica said, her eyes were wide.  
"Hi, it's Jessica right?" Shelby asked. Jessica just nodded.  
"Shelby what are you doing here?" Scott asked.  
"I told you I had a surprise for you, this is it. I'm here to see you." Shelby said.  
"Um Scott, why don't you invite her in." Jessica said, now past shock and scared that Shelby will come between them. She kept telling herself not to think that. Shelby is married.  
"Oh uh, come on in Shelby." Scott said and she entered the room.   
"You have a nice home Scott." Shelby said as she took off her jacket and walked to the couch. Jessica stood there, afraid to move. She looked over at Scott who was looking at Shelby.  
"So what have you been up to?" Shelby asked.  
"Uh, nothing really." Scott said.  
"How are you Shelby?" Jessica asked.  
"I'm great, actually. Much better than I have been, now that I'm here." She said and looked over at Scott.  
"I better go!" Jessica said and as she walked to Scott's room to get her purse and other things. While she was putting on her jacket, she looked at the ring on her finger and tried to reassure herself that Scott belonged to her and not Shelby. She finished on her jacket and walked out of his room.  
"You don't have to go Jessica." Scott said. She looked back and forth between Scott and Shelby.  
"Yeah, I do. It's getting late." She said and kissed his cheek before walking out of the apartment. Scott turned and looked at Shelby.  
"Well now that she's gone!" Shelby said.  
"Why are you here? Where's your husband?" Scott asked.  
"I don't know!" Shelby said. "I, uh, didn't marry him."  
"You didn't?" Scott asked.  
"No! I couldn't stop thinking about what you told me and then I looked at him and I didn't see you. I looked behind me to see if I could find where you were sitting and I saw you leaving. Scott, I was wrong. I love you and I'm back here so we can be together like we planned." She said and got off the couch. She slowly walked to him.  
"You're here for me?" Scott asked.  
"Yeah!" Shelby said and took his hand into hers. "I love you!" she said and slowly brought her lips to his. But he turned the cheek and walked a few feet away.  
"Didn't you hear me?" Shelby asked. "I said I love you!"   
"Yeah I heard you." Scott said. "But Shelby, I thought you were married. I cried for you and the only person that was there for me was Jessica. She helped me through it and I fell in love with her. I moved on." He said, not looking at her.  
"You're joking right? You would choose her over me?" Shelby asked. He didn't answer. "I came all the way here from Kansas." Shelby said. He still stayed quiet. "Will you at least answer me?" Shelby asked. "You don't love her. You only think you do."  
"Don't tell me who I love and who I don't love." Scott said angrily.  
"Scott, look at me!" Shelby said calmly and he turned to her. "If you want to be with her then ok, but can we at least be friends?"   
"Yeah, we can be friends." Scott said after a few seconds.  
"So when did you and Jessica hook up?" Shelby asked and she played with Sam.  
"About six months ago." He said. "Shelby where are you staying tonight?" Scott asked.  
"Well I was hoping to stay here but since not everything is going how I planned, I'm going to a hotel." She said.  
"You can stay here." Scott said. "I'll get you some blankets, you can stay on the couch."  
"Um, ok." Shelby said.  
Jessica was driving home, half watching the road, half-thinking of what had just happened.  
"Scott is over her, he's with me now. Nothing can change that." She kept telling herself over and over again until she made it home. She sat in her car, starring at nothing and thinking of everything. "I love him, I can't lose him."  
"So, Shelby!" Scott said as he sat on the couch with her. "Why didn't you come see me sooner?"  
"I wanted to, but I had to save up my money. I mean once I ended it with Matt, I really had nothing." Shelby said. "I'm sorry for everything Scott.... I don't want things to be weird between us."   
"How can they not?" he asked.  
"Just act like none of it happened. That we've just been separated because of graduating this whole time."  
"I can't act like it didn't happen. It did happen and Jessica was there for me for everything. She stayed by my side during all of it. And even if I could act like it didn't happen, what about her?"   
"What about her? I came from Kansas to see you, I ran out of my own wedding for you." Shelby argued.  
"Why don't we just go to sleep and we'll figure this whole thing out tomorrow." Scott said and started walking to his room with Sam following at his feet.  
Shelby lied there thinking, trying to come up with the perfect way to win him back. Then it hit her. Of course, why hadn't she thought about this before? She would take him back to Horizon so he could remember what it was like with her.   
The next morning Scott woke up and looked at his clock then to Sam.  
"Jessica should be up by now huh?" Scott asked the dog before grabbing the phone and dialing her number.  
"Hello?" Jessica asked while tying her shoe.  
"Hey! What's up Beautiful?" Scott asked.  
"The worst thing has happened Scott, I can't talk." Jessica said.  
"Whoa wait? What happened? Is everything al right?" Scott asked.  
"My MawMaw, the most important person in the world to me, is sick." Jessica said. "She might die and I have to go to Louisiana to be with her."   
"Louisiana?" Scott asked.  
"She lives there. I love you and I trust you alone with her. Bye!" Jessica said.  
"Bye!" Scott replied.  
Oh and Scott?" Jessica said.  
"Yeah?" He answered.  
"My MawMaw is the most important person to me, but don't worry, you're a close second." Jessica said.  
"Thanks, I hope everything is all right." Scott said and hung up. He put Sam down and walked out of his room. "Morning." He said to Shelby.  
"Hey!" She said and sat up.  
"Did you sleep ok?" Scott asked while pouring himself some orange juice.  
"Yeah, thanks." Shelby said. "Uh can I use your phone?" She asked.  
"Yeah go ahead." Scott said and got some food for Sam.   
Shelby grabbed the phone and walked into Scott's room for some privacy.  
"Hello, this is Horizon, how may I help you?" A voice said.  
"Sophie?" Shelby asked.  
"SHELBY!" Sophie said surprised. Everyone had tried talked to Shelby after the wedding but never could get in touch with her.  
"Yeah, is Peter around?" Shelby asked.  
"Yeah, wait one second." Sophie said and put her on hold.  
"Hello this is Peter." Peter answered.  
"Hey its Shelby." She said.  
"Hey Shel, what can I do for you?" he asked, hoping everything was all right.  
"Um, do you have any hikes planned for this weekend?" Shelby asked.  
"Nope, I sure don't, why?" He asked.  
"I was thinking it would be good to get the group together again and spend the weekend at Horizon." Shelby said.  
"Aw Shelby this is kinda short notice." Peter said.  
"I know but I really need this right now. Please Peter?" Shelby said and waited after a long pause.  
"Ok, I'll call the gang and get them all here together." Peter said.  
"Thanks, oh and don't worry about Scott, I'll get him to come." Shelby said.  
"Um, alrighty then, see you later." Peter said and hung up.  
"What was all that about?" Sophie asked.  
"Shelby wants a small reunion for this weekend. I have to get the gang back up here." Peter said.  
"Are you sure about this Peter, I mean its a lot of work so something so soon." Sophie said.  
"Well I wasn't at first, but David could use the gang, he hasn't been the same since they left."   
  
Authors Note~ OK I'm so very sorry for the long wait but school started and I cant get online during the week, only weekends and besides that, everything that could go wrong did. I'm so sorry again and thanks for being so patient with me. Oh and I'm so excited, this is the longest story I've ever written. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen  
"So where are you we going?" Scott asked while sitting at a red light with Shelby driving.  
"It's a surprise cowboy." Shelby said and started driving when the light turned green.  
Scott looked out the window. He starred at the trees that went by while thinking of Jessica. He wished he had been able to go with her. If Shelby hadn't showed up he would be with her. Then they passed a small wooden building. He realized where they were going.  
"Are we going to Horizon." He asked.  
"Uh yeah we are. How did you guess?" Shelby asked.  
"That building back there gave it away. When they first brought me to Horizon, we stopped at that building so I could pee." Scott said. "I tried to run but Roger caught me."  
"Yea he's good like that." Shelby replied with a smile.  
"I'm kinda glad he did." Scott said and looked over at her. "Because if he hadn't, and I ran and got away, I wouldn't have met you." The butterflies started fluttering in Shelby's stomach. Her excitement grew as she waited to hear what she had been waiting for from him. "If I hadn't met you, I would have never met Jessica." He said at last. The butterflies stopped fluttering and her excitement changed to sorrow.   
"Why are you taking me to Horizon anyway?" Scott asked after a few moments of silence.   
"I just thought it would be something fun to do." Shelby said as she pulled up to the school.  
Scott unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car. It was weird being back. Kids were playing football, or writing in notebooks. Some were putting together a fence while others were chopping would. He saw a girl being escorted by Jeff to Peter's office. It was all the same but everything was different.  
"Hey guys what's going on?" Sophie said as she hugged Shelby then Scott.  
"Not to much, how about with you?" Scott asked.  
"Everything is the same as always. Come on with me, everyone is already here and waiting for you guys in the lodge." Sophie said and started walking towards the building.   
Scott and Shelby walked into the building and hugged and greeted everyone. They were all sitting in a circle, and David was there.   
"What is up bro." David said when he saw Scott.  
"Hey man, what's been going on?" Scott asked. David just shrugged. Shortly after everyone was done greeting each other, Peter came in.  
"Hey guys, I, uh, hope you don't mind but I arranged a lesson for you guys while you're here." Peter said while grinning and holding a clipboard.  
"Oh Peter come on, can't this just be a normal reunion?" Ezra complained.  
"Ah but see Ezra this is not a normal reunion. You guys didn't leave here to long ago." Peter said.  
"Well I'm glad and willing for another lesson from Peter. I've really missed them." Juliette gleefully said.  
"So what's the lesson?" Scott asked.  
"It's called, remembering the good." Sophie said.  
"You guys are now cliffhangers again. You have to follow all the same rules and act in the same behavior as you did before you graduated. A lot of good came to you guys from this place, I don't want you forgetting any of it." Peter said.  
"What about the other cliffhangers, the ones who were here for they were?" David asked.  
"They have been assigned to other groups for the weekend." Sophie answered.  
"Girls sleep in the girls cabin and boys in the boy's cabin." Peter said, obviously excited that his all time favorite group was back for one more weekend.  
"When does all this start?" Auggie asked.  
"Now, if your all up for it." Peter said.  
"I'm cool with it." Auggie said and everyone agreed.  
"Good, oh and I have some good news for you guys... you all on kitchens." Peter said and walked out of the lodge.  
"I knew there was a trap somewhere in that lovely little speech." Daisy said and got up out of the chair.  
Scott got up and walked to a corner, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Jessica's cell.  
"Hello?" Jessica answered.  
"Hey, its me. Listen don't call me this weekend, I'm back at Horizon for some reunion lesson." Scott said.  
"Ok, just call me when it's all over."  
"Promise, how's your MawMaw?" Scott asked.  
"Not good, I don't know if she is going to make it." Jessica said.  
"I'm sorry, I hope she gets better." He replied.  
"Thanks, I love you." Jessica said.  
"I love you too." Scott said. He hung up his phone right before Sophie yanked it out of his hands.  
"All rules apply. Sophie said and put it in her jacket pocket. "You've got kitchens." She said and walked away.  
"This is going to be a long weekend." Scott said under his breath. 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty  
"Come on, come on, answer the phone." Jessica sat there listening to the many rings before slamming the phone back onto the receiver with anger. She had to get in touch with Scott, but no one ever answered out of the many times that she called.  
  
Meanwhile back at Horizon, everyone was coming in for their one day four mile hike.  
"You know I thought I missed this place but now I remember why I wanted out so back." Scott said as they made their way back up the mountain.  
"Stop complaining Scott its only one more mile." Sophie said.  
"Yeah, don't tell me you're already out of shape." Peter chimed in.  
"I love watching you sweat!" Shelby said as she passed Scott up. Scott stopped and looked at her before turned his head to the side and shaking it in disbelief.   
"I hate this, why couldn't our weekend reunion consist of punch and cookies like most reunions!" Juliette complained.  
"Aw poor queenie tired? Maybe you should have thought twice before putting on those extra pounds." Shelby said.  
"Yo Shel, lay off of her." Auggie said in defense of Juliette.  
"Sophie can we please take a break?" Juliette begged.  
"Fine but only for a few minutes." Sophie said as Juliette sat on a fallen tree trunk. Shelby made her way back to Scott.  
"Hey handsome." She said, Scott ignored her. "Scott?! I'm talking to you." Shelby said.  
"You know I bet Ezra would be more than happy for your company." Scott said.  
"Right, it didn't happen then it won't happen now. But you and me did happen then, and it will again."  
"Don't waste your time Shelby!" Scott said before walking away. Shelby followed.  
"Hey!" She said.  
"What?!" Scott answered.  
"I could give you what you want. I could give you everything. Can she do that?" Shelby asked.  
"She already has!" Scott answered.  
"Ok guys come on, let's keep moving, it's not much longer." Peter ordered and everyone started walking again.  
"I may have gained a few pounds but I still have my man!" Juliette whispered in Shelby's ear as she passed her by. Shelby just stood there, watching Scott walk away and out of her life.  
"Come on Shelby, don't fall behind." Peter called. Se picked up her bag and followed behind everyone else, never taking her eyes off Scott.  
Soon everyone was back at the school and getting showered for dinner. Daisy walked out the dorm and saw Shelby sitting alone at the Gazebo.  
"Room for one more?" Daisy asked. Shelby shrugged and Daisy said down next to her. "What's wrong?" Daisy asked.  
"I think I've lost Scott forever." Shelby said.  
"He's still with Jessica?" Daisy asked.  
"Yea." Shelby said.  
"Well if your love for him is true and pure, it will work out just the way you want it to in the end. That's what all the movies say anyway." Daisy said.  
"He loves her. I've lost him." Shelby said, as a tear raced down her cheek.  
  
"Yo man, what's up with you and Shel?" Auggie asked as he put on a shirt.  
"Nothing!" Scott answered.  
"You're not getting back with her?" Ezra asked.  
"Nope!" Scott said as he started tying his shoe.  
"Well she wants you back, badly!" Auggie said.  
"Too bad for her! She's taking me home early tomorrow and then that's it, I'll be back with Jessica!" Scott said before going to the mess hall to eat.  
Everyone ate, and talked. Scott and Shelby never said much.  
"So what time are ya'll leaving tomorrow?" Juliette asked.  
"I was thinking we could stay awhile tomorrow." Shelby said.  
"I want to leave as early as possible." Scott said. "I need to check on Jessica and her MawMaw.  
"I'm just gonna leave when I'm ready." Ezra said.  
"I don't want to leave early." Shelby said to Scott.  
"Then bring me home and come back, but I have to get home early." Scott said.  
"Getting home early isn't going to stop her MawMaw from dying or make her live longer or anything so just stay and enjoy your time." Shelby said.  
"I didn't even want to come here, you dragged me up here without telling me, and I need to get home to Jessica, I have to be there for her. We're leaving early!" Scott said and left the mess hall.  
  
The next morning they woke up and drove home in silence. Scott had never been so happy to his apartment building. He climbed out her car and grabbed his bag before running upstairs. He had to call Jessica. He figured it wouldn't be right calling her in front of Shelby. Shelby slowly followed behind him. Once he reached his apartment he pulled out his key and went to unlock the door, but it was already open. Sam barked and ran to Scott's feet.   
"Shelby stay back!" Scott whispered as he grabbed the broom. He pulled out and handed her his cell phone. "If anything happens, run and call 911." He ordered her. Scott scanned the dark room and slowly walked into it. He didn't see anyone so he made his way to his bedroom. There he saw a figure and swung the broom. Right before it hit the person he stopped it.   
"Jessica?" He asked to the figure sitting on his bed. She didn't even flinch when he swung. He turned on the bedroom light and saw her sitting there. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he sat next to her. "I mean its not that I'm not happy to see you but I thought you were in Louisiana with your MawMaw. How is she? Is she ok? Is she better?" Scott asked.  
"She's dead!"  
  
Author's Note~ I know its been a while and I have a good excuse. I finally got my computer fixed and updated the story on that but then it broke again so I had to use my dad's computer but he accidentally downloaded something and thought that I did it so I wasn't allowed on the computer for a while until he realized he did it and now I'm back. Sorry the chapter's so short, with finals and me trying out for the bowling team everything's been crazy but thanks for waiting. 


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Chapter Twenty One  
  
"She's finally asleep." Scott said as he walked out of his room and sat at the kitchen table where Shelby was.  
  
"Is she ok?" Shelby asked.  
  
"She's sad but I think she'll fine once it's all over." Scott said and laid his head on the table, clearly exhausted. Shelby put her hand on his shoulder to show her support.  
  
"The funeral and the wake are on the same day. I have to go with her." Scott said, not lifting his head. "Can you take care of Sam?" Scott asked.  
  
"Yeah, no problem." Shelby said.  
  
"I'm going to Jessica's apartment and pack some things for her. If she wakes up, please be nice to her." Scott asked and he grabbed his keys.  
  
"I'll take care of her." Shelby said as Scott left the apartment and headed to Jessica's. Shelby sat at the table for a few minutes before getting up and walking to Scott's room. She stood in the doorway and watched Jessica sleep.  
  
"That should be me laying in his bed. That should be my head on his pillow." Shelby thought to herself. She lowered her head only to raise to the sound of Jessica sniffling. Shelby slowly walked to the bed.  
  
"Are you ok?" She asked. Jessica just shrugged.  
  
"I'm not really good with things like this but Scott will be back soon, he just went to go get some things for you. If you want to talk, I'm here until he gets back." Shelby said, trying to comfort her. Jessica sat up and wrapped her arms around Shelby, scaring her a bit. Jessica laid her head on Shelby's shoulder and cried. Shelby slowly put her arms around Jessica and let her cry.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Jessica said after a few minutes and let go of Shelby. "I was just really close to my MawMaw."   
  
"It's fine." Shelby said. "Scott will be back soon." And she left the room. She laid her head on the kitchen table and waited for Scott to come home, relieved when she heard the doorknob jiggle.  
  
"How is she?" Scott asked.  
  
"Crying." Shelby answered. Scott set down the things he had gotten and walked to his room, looking in on Jessica. Jessica sat up and waited for him to come in.  
  
"We have to leave soon." Scott said.  
  
"We have to leave now." Jessica responded and climbed out of bed.  
  
"Now?" Scott asked. Jessica nodded.   
  
"Ok, let me pack real quick and we'll leave." Scott said. Jessica walked to the kitchen while Scott got his things together.  
  
"We're about to leave." Jessica said to Shelby.  
  
"When will you be back?" She asked. Jessica shrugged.  
  
"This was all so unexpected, I don't really know anything." Jessica said.  
  
"Well, I hope everything goes as best as it can." Shelby said and walked to the couch. Scott soon came out of his room with his bags, ready to go.  
  
"We'll be back as soon as we can." Scott said.  
  
"Yea!" Shelby said.  
  
"Come on, let's go." Scott said and he and Jessica left.  
  
They rode to the airport in silence and quietly boarded the plane. Scott glanced at Jessica who was trying to relieve the puffiness of her eyes and the redness of her face.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked.  
  
"Peachy." She said.  
  
"I'm sorry, dumb question."  
  
"Don't be sorry, this is just really hard for me. I kinda thought she would be around forever." Jessica said.  
  
The rest of the plane ride was silence. Jessica and Scott were both relieved when the plane landed. They got their bags and waited for Jessica's father to pick them up.  
  
"Hey Scott, It's good to see you again." Jessica's father said, shaking Scott's hand. He then turned and hugged Jessica. "Are you ok?" He asked. Jessica nodded. "Let's go." He said and they headed to the truck.  
  
Once they got to the house, Jessica dad grabbed a few bags and walked ahead inside while Jessica and Scott got the rest.  
  
"Thank you for coming." Jessica said.  
  
"Hey, that's what I'm here for, remember?" He asked.  
  
"Trust me when I say this is the worse part of coming here." Jessica said.   
  
"What do you mean?" Scott asked as they headed for the door.  
  
"Everyone is going to be all sad with puffy eyes from crying and I have to hug all of them and try to make them smile. It happens everytime." She said and opened the door.  
  
"Everytime?" He asked as they walked into the house.  
  
"Hey, Jessi." A woman said and walked up while wiping a few tears and hugging Jessica.  
  
"Hey Suzanne." She said. "Um this is my boyfriend, Scott, Scott this is my Aunt, Suzanne." Jessica said.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Scott said.  
  
"You too!" She said and shook his hand. "Are you ok Jessica?"  
  
"Oh I'm fine. Are you ok?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Yea I'm fine." Suzanne said, getting upset and walking away.   
  
It was like that the rest of the night. Everyone crying and hugging each other while Jessica stood strong, beginning to break down but always keeping a smile for everyone.  
  
The next day was the wake and funeral. Jessica was still strong. Scott stayed by her side and that helped her a lot. At one point she walked to the bathroom. Scott, scared she might be breaking down, followed and cautiously walked into the lady's room. He saw Jessica looking the mirror with a pair of scissors.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
  
"She always loved my hair. She would always touch and tell me it was the most beautiful hair in the world." Jessica took a piece of her hair and wrapped a ribbon around it. She then took the scissors and cut out a lock of her hair. "I'm giving this to her. So she can touch it, and remember my hair until I get to heaven with her. Until she can touch all of my hair again." Jessica said, her voice slightly cracking.   
  
Scott walked towards her and held onto her hand.  
  
"Walk with me, to the coffin, so I can give her my hair." Jessica said, half asking at the same time.  
  
"Ok." He said, and they walked out the bathroom, and heading for the coffin.   
  
Halfway up there, Jessica paused.  
  
"I don't think I can do it Scott." She whispered.  
  
"It's ok, I'm here for you." Scott said. "Just take your time."  
  
"But, she was everything, and now…"  
  
"I'm sure she wants that lock of hair more than anything right now." Scott said. Jessica took a deep breath, squeezed Scott's hand, held the lock of hair in her hand and over her heart and continued towards her grandmother. Once she had gotten there, Jessica placed it in the pocket of her shirt. She touched her hand, shocked at how cold it was. It was colder than anything she's ever felt before.  
  
"Come on Scott." She whispered and walked to a seat.  
  
After everything was over, the funeral, the burial, visiting with the family and laughing at the good old time, Jessica and Scott were home. Jessica was at her place and Scott was at his, with Shelby.  
  
"How did everything go?" Shelby asked.  
  
"It was nice, I mean as nice as a funeral could be. Jessica still hasn't cried, I mean not since we left for it. This is taking so much out of her." Scott sighed.  
  
"I'm sure with time, it'll all pass and everything will be back normal."  
  
"I don't know Shelby, I mean something's gone, missing from her. I look into her beautiful brown eyes and that fire that I've always seen; her passion for life is just gone. When her grandmother died the fire died with it and I don't how to get it back. I don't know if it will ever come back.  
  
Authors Note~ I'm sorry, I'm so sorry but when I started this chapter, my MawMaw had died and I was adding it because I was so torn up inside I didn't know what else to do. I had nothing when I lost her and that was my inspiration to write. But then I started listening to Good Charlotte and for those of you who don't know or listen to them, they have really good songs that are made for helping people through hard times and that's what it did. It helped me so much that I'm not ever sad that she's gone. I mean I miss her so much but she's in heaven and she's watching over me and she loves me. Anyway I'm sorry it took so long. 


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Chapter Twenty Two  
  
  
  
It had been two months since the funeral. Jessica never cried. She always had a smile on her face but Scott knew even still, the loss of her grandmother was tearing her up inside. Scott was there for Jessica anytime she needed him and he would continue to be by her side but it was getting hard, too hard. She wasn't the same person. Nothing was the same.  
  
"So do you want to do anything tonight?" Scott asked Jessica.  
  
"I don't care." Jessica replied, taking a sip of sprite. She and Scott were watching Sponge Bob and it was her favorite episode. She wasn't laughing.  
  
"I was thinking we could go out to dinner, rent a romantic movie and hang out here." He said.  
  
"What about Shelby?" Jessica asked.  
  
"What about her?" Scott asked.  
  
"Well I'm sure she'll find a way to tag along. She always does." Jessica said.  
  
"Are you mad at me because she hangs out with us?" Scott asked.  
  
"No." Jessica sighed.   
  
"You know you doesn't find a way to tag along. I ask her to come with us." Scott said.  
  
"You ask her to come on dates with us?" Jessica asked, sitting up. "You ask your ex-girlfriend to come on a date with you and your current girlfriend?" Jessica's voice was slowly rising.  
  
"Well what do you expect me to do? You haven't been much fun lately." Scott said trying to defend himself.  
  
"What?" Jessica asked, not believing what she was hearing.  
  
"Since your grandmother died, you just don't seem to happy and you never want to do anything anymore. Are you still upset over it?" Scott asked. "I mean it's been a long time, maybe it's time to let go and move on."   
  
"No, don't you dare go there. That is none of your business." Jessica said her voice loud and cracking, her face getting red and tears forming in her eyes. "Don't you dare bring her into this!" Jessica said.  
  
"I'm sorry but-" Scott began to say.  
  
"No but! She has nothing to do with anything!" Jessica said.  
  
"Ok fine!" Scott said. "Let's just calm down and finish watching TV." Scott said. Jessica took a deep breath before sitting down and watching the TV. Then there was a knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it!" Scott said, getting up and answering the door. It was Shelby.  
  
"Hey Scott!" She said. Then she saw Jessica on the couch. "Hey Jessica!" She said.  
  
"Unbelievable!" Jessica muttered before getting off the couch and putting on her shoes.  
  
"Where are you going?" Scott asked.  
  
"You're date for this evening is here! I'll be at home." Jessica said and walked out of the apartment.  
  
"What's going on?" Shelby asked as she put down her purse.  
  
"I don't even know. Remember after we got back from the funeral, I said something was missing from Jessica?" Scott asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Shelby said as the two made their way to the couch. Scott muted the TV.  
  
"It's still gone. She is still empty and I don't know what to do. I tried talking to her about it and she bites off my head. I try ignoring it and acting like everything is the same as it always has been and she just mopes around. She's not the same girl anymore. I loved her so much." Scott said.  
  
"What did you say?" Shelby asked.  
  
"What?" Scott asked back.  
  
"You said you loved her? As in used to, as in not anymore." Shelby said. Excitement was growing inside of her.  
  
"No I didn't." Scott said.  
  
"Yes you did, I heard it." Shelby said. Scott looked up at Shelby and saw a glow in her eyes. The glow he remembered from when they were together.  
  
"I don't know." Scott said. "She's not the same. She's not the person I fell inlove with. I want to be with her but it's not her anymore. It's not the person I love anymore." Scott said, still starring into Shelby's eyes.  
  
"Scott, don't look at me like that?" She said.  
  
"Why?" He asked.   
  
"Because it makes me want you even more. Don't sit there and play games with my heart." Shelby said.  
  
"I'm not!" Scott said quietly and slowly leaned towards her, bringing his lips to hers.   
  
Shelby grew nervous and excited. She slowly leaned towards him too, waiting for their lips to meet, waiting for what seemed like a lifetime. Then it happened. Her stomach started growing with butterflies when she felt there lips touch. Everything she had felt for him when they were together hit her more powerful than ever. Everything she was waiting so long to back was finally hers again.  
  
And when their lips had met, Jessica had walked back into the door.  
  
Authors Note~ Ok I know this chapter is short but I really like it. I want to apologize if I came off rude to everyone who reads my story. My grandmother is a real big subject for me and when I got reviews say that they were my dead grandmother and that my grandmother wasn't watching over me from heaven it really hurt. I have no problem with a bad review- if it's for the story and not just something deliberately hurt me. I know the reviews saying that aren't on the review page because I had them remove but if you want to read them yourselves just email me and I'll send them to you. Again I'm sorry. Thanks to everyone for their nice reviews. I love them so much. 


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Chapter Twenty Three  
  
  
  
Jessica sat on her bed, starring at nothing, trying to take in what she had seen. It happened. She knew it would happen. Shelby was getting him back. She looked down at her finger, at the promise ring he had given her. She remembered what he had said. She heard his voice repeating it over and over again in her mind.  
  
"It's a promise ring. I promise that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, not Shelby's voice."   
  
She thought of that promise over and over again, realizing he what he had said. He wouldn't fall in love with Shelby's voice. But this time he didn't just have her voice, he had her. Jessica jumped when her phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Hey!" It was Scott.  
  
"Hey." Jessica said.  
  
"Still mad at me?" Scott asked. Jessica couldn't believe him. He was acting like nothing was happening.  
  
"I don't know." Jessica replied.  
  
"Come over. Watch TV with me and Sam." He said.  
  
"Will Shelby be there?" Jessica asked.  
  
"No. Just you, Sam, and me. Promise." Scott said.   
  
"Fine, I'll be over soon." Jessica hung up the phone and left for Scott's house. When she got there, she knocked on the door and he let her in. He kissed her cheek.  
  
"What are we watching?" She asked.  
  
"I rented The Hot Chick." Scott said. Jessica sat down and petted Sam.  
  
Scott put in the movie and sat down next to Jessica, putting his arm around her. She was waiting for him to tell her what he did. And why he did it.  
  
"I heard the movie was good." Scott said.   
  
"Me too." Jessica couldn't believe it. Was he going to juggle two women at once? "When are you planning on telling me?" Jessica asked. She felt Scott get tense.  
  
"About what?" Scott asked.  
  
"Don't act dumb. About the kiss… with Shelby!" Jessica said.  
  
"How do you know about that?" He asked.  
  
"I saw it." Jessica said, looking at him. He took his arm from around her.  
  
"I was upset. She was there." Scott said.  
  
"You were upset because I was upset." Jessica said. "Scott how could you do this to me? How could you kiss her?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Don't act like it's completely my fault. You haven't been too easy to live with lately." Scott said.  
  
"So you going to make out with Shelby because it hasn't been easy living with me. Scott do you know what I've been going through? Do you have any idea how hard it was losing my grandmother? I needed you and you weren't there because I wasn't acting the same." Jessica said. She looked down at her hand and took off the promise ring. "I'm sure Shelby will like this." Jessica said and extended her hand to give it back to him.  
  
"Come on Jessica, don't do this." He said. "I love you." Jessica closed her eyes and tried to fight back tears.  
  
"Yeah, well, you have a good way of showing it!" She grabbed his hand and put the ring in it before walking out of the apartment. On her way out of the building she bumped into to Shelby.  
  
"He's all yours bitch!" Jessica said and walked to her car. She got in and went down to a small lake in the middle of a field. She found and sat on an empty bench and let the tears that she had been holding back fall down her face.  
  
"Miss, are you ok?" Jessica looked up and saw a young man with black hair looking at her, concerned.  
  
"No." Jessica said quietly.  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked and sat down next to her.  
  
"My boyfriend cheated on me."   
  
"Oh wow, I'm really sorry to hear that." He said. Jessica just leaned to the side and cried on his shoulder.  
  
"I loved him so much and he loved me but then his dumb ex came back into the picture and he just went back to her, after everything we've been through and all that I have done for him. He just went back and forgot about it all." Jessica cried. The guy put his arm around her.  
  
"He's a loser."   
  
"No, he's not." Jessica said.  
  
"Trust me, if he is willing to give up something as beautiful as you, he's not worth it." Jessica sat up.  
  
"Are you hitting on me?" Jessica asked.  
  
"No, I'm just trying to make you feel better." The guy said.  
  
"Because that sounded like a dumb line. If he's willing to give up something as beautiful as you he's not worth it." Jessica mocked him. She got off the bench and grabbed her purse.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked.  
  
"Home!" She said angrily and began to walk away.  
  
"Oh Come on, like you weren't putting the moves on me." Jessica stopped and turned to him.  
  
"I wasn't." She said.  
  
"Whatever man, you were all over me."  
  
"I was crying and you were there!" She said.  
  
"Whatever!" Jessica groaned and walked to her car. Once she got there, she started digging in her purse for her keys when she pulled out a picture of her and Scott. They were sitting on his bed with smiling. She remembered there was no one to take the picture so she held the camera over them and tried her best to aim for their face. She did a good job.  
  
Once she made it home, she had two messages on her machine. She pushed to listen to them. One was a hang-up and the other was from Scott.  
  
"Jessica, I didn't mean for you to find out that way. I'm really sorry. I want to sit down with you and talk about this. I want to be with you. I think, I don't know what to want anymore. I finally got Shelby back, but I don't have you. I don't know what to do. Please call me." Then he hung up. She never called back. 


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Chapter Twenty four  
  
"Happy Birthday Jessica!" Jessica's family said around her. Everyone smiled and cheered as she blew out her candles. She smiled. She didn't know why she smiled. She didn't see a point in it. She was miserable. Everything was over with Scott. She hadn't talked to him in nearly 6 months. She went to the mall the other day and talked to one of his CO-workers.  
  
"How are you Jessica?" Asked Benny, Scott's CO-worker.  
  
"I'm good." She said.  
  
"I haven't seen you in a while. I heard about you and Scott. He's with that Shelby chick now. Between you and me, I like you better."  
  
Her mom cut the cake and handed her a piece with a side scoop of ice cream.  
  
"Thanks mom." Jessica said.  
  
"So, Jessica what have you been up to?" Her mom asked.  
  
"Nothing really." She said and took a bite of cake, quickly followed by a bite of ice cream. "The cake is good." She said.  
  
"Thank you." Lisa said. Lisa loves to bake.  
  
After talking for another hour Jessica looked at her watched.  
  
"Oh I gotta go. I'm going out with the girls tonight." Jessica said.   
  
"Ok bye honey."   
  
"Bye mom, bye dad. Bye guys." Jessica said to her parents and sisters after hugging them bye.  
  
Jessica was so relieved to be home. She never really felt at home in her parent's house. She never had. She went to her room and flopped down onto her bed. She lied to her parents. She wasn't going anywhere. She never talked to Kirsten since the fight for Scott. Until Jessica found Scott, She only had two or three really close friends. She never talked to Kirsten; Brandy was away at College to become a doctor. She hardly ever spoke to Lindsay anymore.   
  
But she was happier this way. She liked to quietness and not having to worry about anyone else, just herself. She didn't need any friends; she didn't want a boyfriend. She was enjoying just being alone.  
  
Jessica woke up early the next morning. She had a few errands and wanted to hurry and get them done. After paying some bills, she went to the store. She pulled her list out of her pocket and slowly started checking things off when she turned the corner and hit someone's buggy.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" She said looking up and seeing a man with black hair. The same man that she talked to on the bench after the break up. "YOU!" She said loudly.  
  
"Me!" He said back, with a confused tone.  
  
"Oh, I can't believe that out of all the people in the world to run into, I run into you!" She said angrily, scooting her buggy to the side and trying to get around him. He jumped in front of her buggy, blocking her. "Move!" Jessica said.  
  
"What do you mean out of all the people to run into, you run into me?" He asked.  
  
"You don't remember me?" She asked.  
  
"Not really." He said.  
  
"Figures, you probably hit on everyone you see." Jessica said, pushing the buggy enough to make him move.   
  
"Oh I remember you now. You're the girl from the park." He said, chuckling. "Well what happened? Did you take him back?"   
  
"That is none of your business." She said.  
  
"Oh, so you didn't. Well what happened?" He said, turning his buggy and following her.  
  
"Nothing, after that day we didn't talk again." She said.  
  
"So who are you seeing now?" He asked.  
  
"No one." She said.  
  
"Hmm, interesting. So how 'bout I take you to dinner tonight?" He asked.  
  
"I don't think so." She said, adding things to her basket.  
  
"Why not?" He said.  
  
"I don't even know your name Romeo." She said.  
  
"Well there ya go Juliet." He said.  
  
"Your name is Romeo?"   
  
"No, it's Joel. But you have to admit, I am as charming as Romeo." He said and grinned. Jessica couldn't help but smile. "And what is your name?" He asked.  
  
"Jessica." She said.  
  
"I like it." He replied.  
  
"Well thanks, I'm so glad." She said sarcastically and started walking again.  
  
"Now, how about dinner tonight?" He asked again. "You know my name, you have no reason to say no." He said.  
  
"No!" She replied, making her way to the checkout line.  
  
"Why now?" He asked again.  
  
"Because." She said.  
  
"Because why? You don't like me?" He said.  
  
"I don't know you." She said, putting things on the checkout counter.  
  
"But you do like me. I know you like me." He said.  
  
"Is that so?" Jessica smirked.  
  
"Yep!" He said.  
  
"And how do you know?" She asked.  
  
"You remembered me. You obviously thought about me after we met. Just admit, your head over hills for me." He said.  
  
"I can't admit something that's not true." She said, while paying the cashier. "Bye!" She said, and left.   
  
Joel looked at all of his groceries, then to the cashier, then to Jessica leaving. He moved his buggy out of the way, leaving everything and went about her.  
  
"I thought you might like some help putting those into your car." He said, walking with her.  
  
"What about your stuff?" Jessica asked.  
  
"I left it in there, I decided not to buy anything." He said. "That means there is no food at my place. So I'm going have to go out to dinner and since its your fault that I don't have any grocery's-"  
  
"How is it my fault?" Jessica asked, opening her trunk.  
  
"Because I had to help you with your grocery's." He said. Now, as I was saying, since if your fault that I have no food, you should come and keep me company at dinner." He said and grinned.  
  
"Will you stop grinning and help me like you said?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Depends, will you come to dinner with me?" He asked.  
  
"No." She said.  
  
"Then, no." He said.  
  
"That's fine. I am fully capable of loading grocery's into the trunk of a car all on my own." Jessica said, loading the last few bags and walking to her into her car. He walked to her window and she rolled it down.  
  
"So what time should I meet you at the restaurant?" He asked.  
  
"You're not picking me up?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know where you live." He said.  
  
"I'll be there at 8." She said.  
  
"See you then." He said and backed away from the car as she left the store.  
  
Author's Note~ Hello you guys. I want to thank everyone who supported me through the whole review thing. It really meant a lot to me. Um I think I'm about to end the story. I think there will only be a few more chapters. I don't know for sure yet. I have no idea how it's going to end. I just write as it comes and I have the feeling that I wont be much longer. Thank you all for reviewing and loving my story. If any of you are Good Charlotte fans, I'm writing a Good Charlotte fanfic. I'll give you the link to it when I start posting it on fandomination.net. Just let me know. Anyway, thank you all so much. I love you guys for it. Hehe. 


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Chapter Twenty Five  
  
To Scott, Jessica was just another ex girlfriend. He had Shelby now. That was all he needed all he ever wanted. He would be lying if he said he didn't miss being Jessica's friend but he didn't need her anymore. He was finally happy.   
  
"So do you have anything planned for tonight?" Shelby asked.  
  
"Nope!" Scott said, fixing her a plate of food and bringing it to her at the table.  
  
"Well then I want you to meet me on the roof at midnight." Shelby said.  
  
"Why?" Scott asked, sitting down.  
  
"Don't ask questions, just do it." Shelby said and took a bite of spaghetti. "Your cooking is so much better than the cooking at Horizon."  
  
"Any cooking is better than the cooking at Horizon." Scott said and Shelby smiled.  
  
Scott waited patiently for midnight to come. He noticed Shelby had been planning something for a while and he was eager to find out. He checked his watch again. 10:30. He sat on his couch and started flipping through the channels on the TV, finding nothing that would take his mind off of the roof.   
  
He got of the couch and walked to the door before turning around and going back to the couch. He couldn't ruin what she was planning. He turned of the TV and turned it off again before walking back the door, then back to the couch.  
  
"What do you think Sam?" Scott asked. "Should I go early?" Scott starred at the dog for a few seconds before grabbing his coat and walking up to the roof of the apartment building.   
  
"I knew you would show up early." Shelby said, standing by the roof, wearing a long black dress.  
  
"What... what is all of this?" Scott asked, looking around at the candle lit table with rose pedals and champagne.  
  
"This is all for you." Shelby smiled as she walked towards him.  
  
"You look so beautiful." Scott said, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Like I said, EVERYTHING up here is for you." Scott raised an eyebrow before slowly pulling Shelby towards him, lowering his lips to hers.  
  
"I love you!" He said.  
  
"I love you too!" She said and walked him to the table where they sat down to eat spaghetti and meatballs. Shelby clicked on the radio for some background music. Scott looked up at her when Faithfully by Journey came on.  
  
"Miss Shelby Merrick, may I please have the honor to dance with you?" Scott asked.  
  
"The honor is all mine." She said and she took his hand and walked to the center of the roof to dance under the stars with the man of her dreams.   
  
"Scott, I want to talk to you about something." Shelby said.  
  
"Ok!" Scott said.  
  
"I messed up a lot in my life. Everything was going wrong until I met you. You are my everything. And through you I learned that it's ok to make mistakes, until I made the biggest mistake of them all." Shelby said and the song ended. They walked back to the table and sat down. "I had you and I let you go and because of that, I almost lost you forever. I don't want to make that mistake again. So, I have a question for you." She took his hand into hers and stopped talking.  
  
"What is it?" Scott asked, getting nervous.   
  
"Scott Barringer, I love you with all of my heart and soul. You make me complete." Her voice began to crack and tears rolled down her cheeks as she starred into his. "Will you marry me?"  
  
Authors Note~ I was looking up the time I started this story and it was in 2000. That means I was in ninth grade, I was a freshman. I'm a senior now. That is a hell of a long time of writing a story. Anyway, thanks you guys for sticking with me this whole time of writing. 


	26. Authors Note

Sorry I've been gone so long. I'm going to finish the story. Thanks for waiting so long. Let me explain real quick. Our computer broke and we bought a new one and it's a real hunk of junk even though it's brand new. So, I have our old computer in my room, I'm getting it fixed and then I'm finishing the story. It shouldn't be much longer and if it is, then I'll use my friend's computer. Sorry again and thanks for the reviews. Ya'll reviewing so much is the only reason I keep writing. 


	27. Chapter Twent Six The Final Chapter

Things had changed a lot. Jessica was single, and ok with it. She had packed her bags, ready to leave the small apartment. She had been accepted to Milsaps, a private college in Mississippi. She was suppose to leave within the next few days and had never been more ready for anything. She was at the mall, looking for new clothes for her new life when she saw a shirt in the window of the store Scott once worked in. the thought and memories of Scott never crossed her mind. She had completely moved on, until she bumped into him.  
"Jessica?" He asked.  
"Oh my gosh, how are you doing?" she said and greeted him with a hug and kiss on the cheek.  
"I'm good, how are you?" He asked.  
"Great." she said, and then the awkward silence came. "So.." He said after a few seconds. "What are you doing?" "Just a little shopping. I could use a shopping buddy." She said.  
"Me too." He said and they locked arms and started shopping. The awkwardness soon wore off and everything felt as if they had never stopped talking. Soon they were at Jessica's apartment, getting ready to make popcorn and put in a movie, just like old times. "What are all the boxes for?" Scott asked.  
"Oh I got accepted to Milsaps, in Mississippi. I'm leaving on Friday. Want something to drink?" She offered as she grabbed a sprite for herself.  
"No thanks." Disappointment fell over Scott. Old feelings quickly returned and the thought of her leaving broke his heart. She would be gone. Gone forever. Everything that they once shared would be lost. Jessica bounced onto the couch next to him and the movie started. She laid her head on his shoulder and he turned his head slightly to look at her. "What?" she asked and grinned. He gently rubbed her cheek and slowly leaned in. He carefully kissed her lips and pulled away. She looked into his eyes and began to wonder if she could ever really leave.  
"I'm sorry!" he said. "I better go." He quickly got up and walked to the door.  
"No wait!" she said and he turned to look at her. "Call me tomorrow. We can go hang out." She said.  
"Ok!" He said and grinned before walking out the door. As soon at the door shut a smile big enough to light up the world spread over Jessica's face. She quietly giggled to herself as the butterflies danced around her stomach.  
  
As soon as Scott got home he called Auggie.  
"What going on mochacho!" Auggie said.  
"I saw her tonight!" Scott said.  
"Who? Shelby?" "No, Jessica!" He said.  
"Oh!" "It was like nothing changed between us. She was so beautiful and sweet and I couldn't help it. I had to kiss her and it was amazing. I'm going to see her tomorrow." Scott said.  
"Yo man calm down. What about Shelby? The weddings his Friday!" He said.  
"I know. I love Shelby. We're just going to hang out." Scott said.  
  
The next morning Scott arrived at Jessica's. She opened the door ready for a day of fun with the man she loved.  
They started the day at the park. It was so nice. The day was warm and the wind was soft. Jessica took off her shoes and walked through the cool grass. "Do you want some ice cream?" Scott asked.  
"Only if your paying." Jessica said and he went to go get it. She sighed as she watched him get one for her, one for him and one for a little girl that had dropped hers on the ground.  
"Here you go!" he said.  
"Thank you!" She said. After a few minutes of silence she turned to him. "I missed you!" she said.  
"What?" He asked.  
"I missed you." She his hand into her own. "I like being with you." She said.  
"Yea, me too. I missed you too." he said. "So, you leave tomorrow?" He said.  
"Yep, Friday. Although, I'm thinking of staying." She said.  
"Really?" He asked.  
"Yea, why not? I'll stay here with you." She said and they began walking. "Do you wanna rent a row boat?" She asked.  
"Yea sure."  
  
Soon they were on the water, dropping pieces of bread into the small lake for all the ducks to eat. Jessica giggled at how they splashed and fought over the tiny crumbs.  
"I still love you!" she finally said.  
"What?" He asked, shocked.  
"I thought I was over you but, I'm not. I love you!" She said, waiting for him to say it back.  
"But Shelby…" "Shelby? You're… you're still with her?" She asked. "But you kissed me and… why didn't you tell me?" She asked.  
"I'm getting married to her tomorrow. But Jessica I want you to know that I have the same feelings for you that you have for me." He said. "I don't want you to leave tomorrow." "You're engaged? How can you ask me stay when your engaged? Are you planning on leaving her?" She asked. When he didn't answer she sighed. "Take me back to shore. I want off this boat!" she said. He began to row.  
  
Scott stood in front of the mirror. Today was the day he was going to give himself to Shelby forever.  
"Dude if you still have to hot's for her, you shouldn't be marrying Shelby." Auggie said. "I love Shelby!" Scott said.  
"Yea, but you love Jessica too!" "If she comes here to stop me and Shelby from getting married, then I'll stop the wedding." Scott said.  
  
"I cant believe I'm finally marrying Scott." Shelby glowed as she looked into her mirror. "All of my dreams are coming true."  
  
Jessica looked around her packed apartment with tears in her eyes and pain in her heart. She had to go to the church and get Scott back. She instantly raced for the church. She knew if she could make it on time, Scott would be hers. After many red lights and breaking speed limits Jessica made it to the church. She ran to the door and began to pull it. Once it cracked, she slowly walked in and saw him standing at the alter, next to Shelby. She froze. She wanted to move. She wanted to speak up when the preacher asked for any objections but couldn't. She was completely frozen in time.  
"I now pronounce you Mr. And Mrs. Scott Barringher. You may kiss the bride." Everyone cheered as Scott and Shelby shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Jessica turned to leave, knowing that everything was how it should be. As she was walking out, Scott turned around smiling a smile full of joy and happiness when he noticed her walking out the door. She didn't stop the wedding. She was there, she could have stopped it all but she didn't. And with that, she took a piece of his heart and walked out of his life forever!  
  
The End 


End file.
